


没人想要孩子

by Genista_Quail



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Bottom Gerard, M/M, 水皮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genista_Quail/pseuds/Genista_Quail
Summary: 皮克&拉莫斯：没人想要政治联姻，没人想要先婚后爱，没人想要孩子。这是一个关于“真香”的故事。





	1. 关于说服死敌怀孕这件小事

“好吧，快点，我们让这件事儿尽快结束。”  
皮克和拉莫斯面对面地坐在餐厅的隐蔽位置。此时，如果任何一个西班牙人走到这张餐桌边，怕是都要惊叫起来：巴塞罗那和皇家马德里，两大家族的继承者，竟然坐到了同一张桌子上。  
事情本来不会发展到这个境地，拉莫斯忍不住揉了揉眉心。

巴塞罗那和皇家马德里已经在西班牙这块土地上缠斗了上百年，战争和联姻让高贵血统逐渐消亡，取而代之的是象征势力联盟的族徽：皇家马德里是头戴皇冠的金白色，而巴塞罗那则是海水与火焰的红蓝。  
两个家族，这几年尚算风平浪静——和十几年前见面必有流血交火的势头比起来，他们如今见面，不过是互相谩骂几句，亮亮小刀丢丢石子而已。毕竟现在已经是一个法治时代，像多年前那样野蛮的冲突，对于两个家族在欧洲大陆上的声望，没有半点好处。  
皮克和拉莫斯都是从那个年代成长起来的孩子。他们都在幼年时期被自己的长辈们灌输仇恨，但在八年前西班牙遭遇到海外的入侵时，皮克拉莫斯也曾并肩作战。虽然他们在战争结束后都对这一段嗤之以鼻，但所有人都清楚，正是因为那一次战役，两个家族之间誓死敌对的仇恨火焰，才被逐渐平缓。  
然而，平静总是暂时的。

成为风暴中心的那个人，皮克和拉莫斯都认识——皇家马德里的第一继承人加西亚。这位年轻的贵族是当年皮克与拉莫斯在军队里的临时长官，也是皇马和巴萨这些年关系改善的促成者。加西亚被卷入了一场街头小混混的斗殴，这当中有不少以前籍籍无名的巴萨人。将加西亚致死的那一刀上，还刻着巴塞罗那的族徽。

“你想讲什么？”皮克的眼神十分不友善地剜着他：“如果还是那个条件就免谈吧，你可以在试图羞辱别人之前，先尝尝被Omega揍得趴在地上是个什么滋味。”  
拉莫斯的回答是继续揉了揉眉心。“要巴萨具备继承人资格的Omega和皇马第二顺位继承人联姻，这个条件不可能是我提出来的，你应该很清楚。”  
皮克从鼻子里哧了一声。  
当然没人比他更清楚了。作为巴塞罗那第一顺位继承人，每天不知道有多少小鸽子从皇家马德里的地盘上飞来，对皮克叽叽咕咕皇马的讯息。塞尔吉奥是皇马的第二顺位继承者，当然，他也是个Alpha。所谓的贵族气息是皇马人的骄傲，他们还保留着那套古老的秩序——只有Alpha才能继承权力。  
皮克对此嗤之以鼻，巴萨大约十多年前就废除了这套秩序，就为了他们那位出色的征服者，巴萨的利刃——里奥梅西。  
人算不如天算，当巴萨的每一位成员都为一位Omega掌权者做好了准备时，梅西迟到多年的分化期到来了，他居然是个Alpha。而真正分化成了Omega的人，是皮克。  
不过大势如此，当时的掌权人索性在整个巴萨推行起了平权运动，如今在巴萨，Omega和Alpha已经没有什么大的区别。而在梅西公开表示只担任军职，不想参与政务后，皮克作为一个与梅西从小交好，又是纯粹的巴萨主义Omega，已经成为极具实力的掌权人竞争者。  
而恰好在这个时候，加西亚被刺杀了。

“拉莫斯，如果有人说加西亚是你杀的，巴萨恐怕没人不会相信。”他们俩一见面，不互相怼几句就不舒服。“借巴萨的手，干掉功勋卓著的竞争者，光明正大地号称要迎娶巴萨的继承人，不仅是对巴萨的羞辱，还可以顺手毁掉一个Omega的人生。”皮克发出意味深长的嘘声：“棒极了，不是吗？我都忍不住要为你鼓掌。”

拉莫斯的手指关节将桌面敲得当当作响：“是啊，在一个所有人都觉得我是幕后黑手的时候，光明正大地迎娶你，自愿地帮那位公爵收拾好和加西亚争斗带来的破烂局面，恰好背上一个光荣的黑锅。你的选择真是一如既往的正确，杰拉德。”

杰拉德对他的回应是翻了个白眼：“那么，机智的拉莫斯先生，你有什么更，好，的方式吗？如果你没有，我们就不必在这儿浪费时间。在我因为违抗皇室命令而被流放到哪个鸟不生蛋的蛮荒地前，我还想多过几天快活日子。”

拉莫斯嘟囔：“我为什么有这种荒谬的念头来说服你。听着，杰拉德，佩雷斯的意思是，不仅会有婚礼，他还会要你住到马德里的地盘上来。你明白吗？他不仅要抓住任何一秒来羞辱巴萨，他还要一个孩子，用孩子牵制你。你觉得在你住到马德里来之后，巴萨还会有多少人支持你手握实权？你是在指望罗贝托那个乳臭未干的小子来坐稳那个位置吗？”

皮克翘起腿，指尖在沙发扶手上打出啪嗒啪嗒的声响，嘴唇抿得死紧。拉莫斯乘胜追击：“你问我的解决方式？”拉莫斯从怀里掏出一个盒子，露出安达卢西亚式的阳光笑容来：“跟我生个继承人吧，杰拉德。”

皮克的脸颊不受控制地抽动了几下，伸手端起酒杯准备给塞尔吉奥一个清醒，但塞尔吉奥动作比他快，已经把他的手腕死死地按在桌子上。“听着，佩雷斯要一个红蓝孕育出来的纯白Alpha作为赔偿，这事很好办，你，和我。但是他不会得到更多了。我会抢在他提出更多要求前，说我们在军队里的时候已经有了关系，我为这场戏布置好了一栋房子，戒指，合照。”

“看，这事就变得很好办了。他们必须得接受这个，所以不会有婚礼，因为我们不想结第二次婚，你不用住到马德里来，因为我们已经有了合适的同居住所，不想再搬家。他不是要一个孩子吗？我们会给他一个孩子，然后宣告我们因为感情破裂而分手，我会等这件事过去之后把这个孩子掉包送走。”

塞尔吉奥眨了眨眼睛：“瞧，这样所有事情都解决，你是个Omega，我是个Alpha，我们可以一个晚上，最多一个星期，把这事儿办完。等确定我们有了一个孩子，这些虚情假意都可以暂停，我们还可以宣布这孩子是个早产儿，没有多大问题，好吗？”

他这会儿才敢放开杰拉德的手腕。皮克坐在那儿握着酒杯，一言不发，他忽然站起身来，来回走了好几步，把自己用发胶打理精致的头发抓得有些凌乱。然后他走过来，打开那盒子瞧了瞧，发出一声冷笑：“这对你又有什么好处呢？塞尔吉奥？”  
塞尔吉奥摊了摊手：“不会比你获得的多，亲爱的杰拉德，只是……”他嘲讽地笑笑；“这种有人踢爆了你的蛋蛋，还要你笑脸相迎的生活，Sese可从来不想妥协。”  
他们在这种事上有着惊人的默契。皮克伸出中指在他面前晃了晃，但塞尔吉奥的目光都被他食指上那枚戒指吸引了，硕大的蓝宝石，很衬杰拉德的眼睛，塞尔吉奥亲自挑的，他当然知道。  
“那么，我们来谈谈其他的事，比如，你那栋房子买在哪儿了？”

事情果然如拉莫斯预想的一样顺利。在外人眼中，他们是被生拉硬扯非要联姻的两个倒霉蛋，于是没有满天飞的报纸头条，也没有假笑着带上戒指互相亲吻的丢人婚礼。不过在内部看来又是另一回事儿。他们小范围的宣布选在了皮克20岁生日的那天，他们的“爱巢”选在了巴塞罗那和马德里地盘的交界位置，听起来情比金坚，十分可信。

拉莫斯的戏做足了全套，皮克第一次进门的时候忍不住感慨。这房子的布置很细心：没有红蓝，也没有纯白。皮克丢下钥匙，像新婚夫妇那样给了身后刚推门进来的拉莫斯一个热吻。  
然而谁也没料到这个。拉莫斯像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样，把皮克一把推到墙上。  
皮克摸着自己的脑后勺愤怒地嚷嚷：“他妈的拉莫斯！你怎么回事！”  
拉莫斯的脸又红又白又青，但他的舌头已经养成了条件反射——只要皮克说话，他就必须得反驳回去：“你是有病吗？我不知道你们巴萨人进家门的时候都有跟皇马人激吻的习惯。”  
“看在西班牙的份儿上，我们他妈的刚刚才宣布是对情侣！”  
皮克看起来简直要出离愤怒了，于是拉莫斯只好承认错误——其实他也不是没跟亲密的男性朋友玩过这套，但，一想到皮克……哇哦，皮克，巴萨的杰拉德皮克。  
他一边嘟囔着抱歉抱歉，心里想着皮克为西班牙而战的样子，凑近了气哼哼的皮克，试图还回去一个正常的亲吻。  
但西班牙没有给予这两个倒霉人祝福：他们俩艰难地亲了十秒钟，结果是皮克的牙磕破了拉莫斯的嘴唇，而拉莫斯不小心咬到了皮克的舌头。  
他们俩面面相觑了好一会儿，拉莫斯黑着脸用手背抹着自己的嘴唇：“我建议我们直接办正事。”  
“我不得不说，这可能是你最机智的提议了，亲爱的塞尔吉奥。”  
见鬼了，拉莫斯心里升起一种不好的预感：他打赌这事肯定不会像他预计的那么顺利。


	2. 第一次怎么可能顺利！

他们俩悉悉索索地把自己扒光，润滑剂安全套在床上一字排开，严谨地像是要搞一场手术，皮克视死如归地坐在床上，挤了润滑剂在手上给自己做扩张，而拉莫斯只能用手让自己快点硬起来。  
空气里的信息素含量终于可喜可贺的有了存在感。拉莫斯抽了抽鼻子：“你是葡萄味的？”皮克嗯了一声：“白兰地，这可真安达卢西亚。”  
没有什么能比这种直白的生理气味更能展现此时的尴尬了，他们本来应该在闻到对方的气味的第一秒就如痴如醉，像兔子似的红了眼搞在一块。但现在皮克对于拉莫斯来说就是杯葡萄汁，只有变态才会一闻到葡萄气味才会硬起来，估计还是很少见的变态。  
至于皮克，塞尔吉奥这会儿还真希望他有一闻到白兰地就硬的性癖，那样可太好了，谢天谢地。  
信息素的存在感让尴尬浓到窒息，塞尔吉奥不得不说点什么：“杰拉德，你……你好了吗？”  
回答他的是更令人尴尬的沉默。皮克张了张嘴，砰地一声把自己摔在床上，用枕头捂住自己的脸：“你来吧，不用管我……就，能赶紧办完吗？”  
拉莫斯压到皮克身上，俯视着散发着葡萄汁味的Omega。他把皮克压在脸上的枕头拿在手里，瞧见一双蓝色的眼睛。他和皮克对视了一会儿，又把枕头压回了皮克脸上。  
“这不行，杰拉德，我们这种状态不可能搞定的。”拉莫斯绝望地嘟囔：“我甚至怀疑我们能不能留下永久标记。”  
皮克一胳膊把拉莫斯掀到了一边：“你知道吗拉莫斯，你就是个骗子。好极了，现在所有人都会发现，我们俩不仅搞不出来孩子，甚至连床都没爬过，这种蠢到了极点的谎话，我为什么会选择和你一起讲……”  
他才刚刚从床上下来，下一秒整个世界就天旋地转，像是有一头老虎一巴掌袭击了他的脊椎。传说中冷血无情的皇马刽子手正恶狠狠地在杰拉德后颈处磨牙。  
“你想都别想，杰拉德，我不会让你用那张大嘴嚷嚷得全西班牙都知道。”  
“你不是硬不起来吗？把你的眼睛闭上。”

一条白兰地味儿的领带蒙住了皮克的眼睛，在他脑后牢牢地打了一个结，他的整个世界都陷入了黑暗，塞尔吉奥拽着他的手，推了一把他的肩膀，他失去重心向后仰倒——然后在下一秒，他陷入一堆柔软的织物里。手腕被硬生生扼住，翻转，脸朝下。在黑暗里，他听见所有灯被咔哒一声齐齐关掉。  
“现在你可以尽情地在脑子里想象你的性幻想对象了，梅西，法布雷加斯，哪个能让你发情的Alpha都行。”

塞尔吉奥松开了杰拉德的手，纤细的胳膊还在不大情愿地挣动。他在黑暗里俯视着这个Omega。杰拉德背对着他，他看不见杰拉德嫌弃的表情，也看不见那双蓝色的眼睛。他的目光停留在杰拉德光裸的后背上，那里干净得像是被剥去外表的浆果。细密的汗珠从棕发里渗出，缓慢地顺着后颈滚下来，在床单上洇出湿痕。  
塞尔吉奥接过了杰拉德那没完成得彻底的扩张，附着刺青的手指滑入他的后穴，直接冲着他的前列腺按了下去。杰拉德呜咽一声，喘着气在床单上不自觉地扭动了一下，将手指吞得更深。  
他可算像是个Omega了，塞尔吉奥想。润滑液被用的太多，龟头在被润湿的臀肉留下黏糊糊的黏液痕迹。塞尔吉奥的手指掰开紧致的后穴，揉了揉已经发红的肠肉，成功地让杰拉德下意识地挺直了腰，他屁股翘得更高了些。组大的性器缓慢地顶进去，肠壁被一寸寸撑开，钝重的快感从阴茎顺着脊柱直窜脑门。  
但杰拉德下一秒就大喊大叫起来：  
“操！他妈的疼！拉莫斯你轻点！”  
哪怕塞尔吉奥还有那么一丁点情绪，也都被这一嗓子消磨完了：“放松，你自己疼不能放松点？我慢点你就不疼了？”  
“该死的，你怎么不来被我上，然后给我展示一下什么叫放松？”  
塞尔吉奥懒得跟他打嘴炮。他继续在内壁间有力地抽送，刚刚被开拓的身体打着颤，再塞进去一根手指也绰绰有余，润得出水。  
“我操的人还是你吗杰拉德？你自己感受一下？”他刻意往深处里顶了两下，杰拉德嘶了一声：“我怎么知道？不定是你生理课没来得及学，连Omega生殖腔怎么进都不知道。”  
塞尔吉奥的耐心显然被他挑战到了极限，他沉默了一小会儿。  
“你知道吧，杰拉德，”拉莫斯在他看不见的地方说着：“如果我一定想，也可以直接操进生殖腔，咬开你的腺体，给你留下标记。”  
他埋头下去开始实践这句话，他的大腿被抬至肩膀，小腿悬空。有力的手指陷入杰拉德的腰际，几乎捏出淤青。塞尔吉奥的阴茎毫不留情地在他的身体里进出，前列腺只被隐约擦到，而生殖腔的软肉被一次又一次地撞的发痛。杰拉德的手指张开又收拢，收拢又张开，什么也抓不到，只能摸索到单薄的床单。  
空虚、黑暗和白兰地的气味袭击了他——杰拉德平生第一次感受到害怕。  
但杰拉德皮克从来不在皇马人面前害怕。杰拉德用空余的一只手摸索到枕头，把所有呻吟都在了枕头里。

他真的很疼。  
塞尔吉奥很快就操进了生殖腔，他停顿了一会儿，被那块柔软包裹着射精的快感令人窒息，他停顿了一会儿，才留意到身下人的状况。  
杰拉德或许口头上可以撒谎，但他的手指已经几乎要把床单撕裂。塞尔吉奥一直按着他，杰拉德动弹不得，但仍然下意识地试图往前蜷曲，把自己缩成一团。白皙的腿和臀肉随着塞尔吉奥的每一次挺入生殖腔而不自觉地抽动，温热的穴肉把塞尔吉奥的阴茎裹得越发地紧。  
塞尔吉奥忍不住凑过去，他的呼吸罩在杰拉德的腺体上。杰拉德本应该感到情欲勃发，但塞尔吉奥摸到的半硬不软的阴茎，已经明示他得到了些什么。他感受到塞尔吉奥要咬他了，在枕头里发出一声很小的呜咽，脖颈和背部的肌肉都紧绷了起来。  
塞尔吉奥叹了口气，他没有婚内强奸的嗜好，即便对象是杰拉德。他的亲吻落在杰拉德的腺体上，只留下小小的一个齿痕，杰拉德像破了皮的葡萄一样，甜腻的水果气息泄露出来。而塞尔吉奥甚至不肯多闻闻，只是舔了舔就毫不留情地离开了。

他离开杰拉德的身体，走到厨房去给自己倒了杯酒。深棕色的液体倾倒在酒杯里的一刻，在深夜里发出咕嘟咕嘟的声响。  
塞尔吉奥刻意停留了好一会儿，等他回来时，杰拉德已经从床上坐了起来。  
那条领带还没有被摘下来，塞尔吉奥坐到旁边的沙发里去，默不作声。  
他看着杰拉德伸手，隔着领带缓慢地揉搓着自己的眼睛，像是进了沙子。  
塞尔吉奥这会儿开始觉得，那条领带在杰拉德脸上简直太碍眼了。例行公事已经结束，为什么还不把它解下来？他又端起酒杯喝了一大口。  
杰拉德悉悉索索地发出了声响，他终于伸手向脑后解开那个结。领带被丢在了床上，他站起身，开始穿衣服。衬衫被捋平褶皱，胳膊穿过袖子，衣服下摆掩盖住用力过猛留下的青色痕迹。裤子被抖开，从脚踝向上拉起，大腿上残留的白色斑痕被挡起来。而手腕上的一圈红却是难以掩盖，杰拉德从包里取出一块表戴上。  
他瞧着杰拉德把自己从赤裸打扮得一丝不苟，在这个深夜里。杰拉德没有瞧他一眼。打扮停当，他抬起脚向门外走去。几秒之后，巨大的摔门声回荡在空寂的房子里。  
空气的味道闻起来像是打翻了葡萄汁和白兰地，连荷尔蒙气息也被盖住。塞尔吉奥默默地喝干净了酒，伸手去床头拿起了那条领带。他揉了揉，手指尖传来潮湿的触感。


	3. 领带和沙发的第二次

塞尔吉奥在接下来的一周之内，把浏览花边小报当做头等大事。  
他以为肯定会这样，杰拉德那个大嘴巴，估计第二天就会把所有事情都捅到报纸上去，大写的标题——皇马胁迫巴萨达成政治联姻，只留下他处理烂摊子。  
但令人惊讶的是，第二天的报纸上没有这条新闻，第三天也没有，第四天第五天仍然没有。西班牙的花边小报记者萎靡不振地写着无聊的故事，没一条能让塞尔吉奥感到清醒又头痛。  
这就有些奇怪了。有一些其他的想法在塞尔吉奥脑子里生根发芽，他想起那个晚上杰拉德裸露又蜷缩的后背，他埋在枕头里的呜咽，和那条领带上潮湿的葡萄气息。  
塞尔吉奥想了一会儿，就不得不从俱乐部的沙发上起身，遮遮掩掩地去卫生间解决一些个人问题。

他们约定好了一周见一次。塞尔吉奥从不失信，于是他自己驱车过去，但他不确定杰拉德会在。  
他甚至已经做好了准备，如果杰拉德不在他就打电话过去，询问杰拉德的意愿。  
塞尔吉奥不耐烦地拍着方向盘，这事需要有结果，继续，或者不继续。他甚至不那么介意去找另外一个巴萨掌权人选谈这件事。但这条路难如登天，他自己也知道。  
在他抵达那栋房子之时，塞尔吉奥感到轻微的惊喜。门前停着杰拉德的车，房子里亮着灯。  
毫无疑问，他确实在这儿，杰拉德皮克在塞尔吉奥为他们购置的房子里。  
然后他推门进去，一股浓厚的葡萄味道拍到他脸上，几乎令他窒息。

“什么他妈……”塞尔吉奥震惊地嘟哝。甜美醇厚的Omega气息混杂着酒的味道，像海水一样淹没了他的鼻子，每吸一口气，那些味道都顺着鼻腔直接冲进他的脑子里。  
即便是在某些放纵的酒会上，他也从来没闻到这么浓的Omega气息。  
这里是门廊，看不到客厅里的景象，他不知道该死的杰拉德在干什么。塞尔吉奥几步冲进客厅，发现这里只有一个人——躺在沙发上的杰拉德，他只穿了一条短裤，毯子在他身上缠得乱七八糟。  
他懒洋洋地冲塞尔吉奥打招呼：“嗨，segi。”  
说这话的时候，他蓝色的瞳孔努力收缩了一下，空无一物的酒瓶在地上缓慢地滚动。  
“你他妈到底……杰拉德？你还能认出我吗？”塞尔吉奥试图从他脸上找出答案：“你是喝多了还是嗑药了？”  
“都是……亲爱的！Segi！”杰拉德每讲一个单词就要用脚趾戳他的大腿，没轻没重地简直像是发情的兔子在踢人。塞尔吉奥一手攥住了他的脚腕，然后杰拉德用上了另一只脚，塞尔吉奥只能瞪着纤细的小腿在他身上蹭来蹭去。  
“你喜欢吗？是他们帮我找的，能让Omega开心的好东西。你能闻到这味道吗？Segi？”他抽动了两下鼻子：“葡萄味的，是不是很好闻？”  
这个自恋狂，塞尔吉奥翻了个白眼，毫不客气地说：“你是今天出门没带脑子吗，杰拉德？喝成这个样子，现在还能硬的起来吗？”  
杰拉德发出几声笑，又抽搭一下鼻子：“你也不需要我硬起来，对不对，segi？”他掀开毯子，张开有力的大腿，摊开胳膊，眼神却从塞尔吉奥的脸颊溜到天花板上：“来吧，塞尔吉奥。你想做什么来着？来吧。”  
他们沉默了一小会儿，塞尔吉奥叹了口气，有力的手指关节顺着他的跟腱摸了上去，在杰拉德的大腿内侧攥紧，苍白的皮肤留下泛红的捏痕，让他心头一时有些发痒。  
塞尔吉奥舔了舔嘴唇，把杰拉德的短裤扯了下来，那根大的简直不像Omega的阴茎就弹了出来。  
他带着点恶意地用手指狠狠地揉搓顶端，榨出几声呜咽，这才俯下头去用柔软的舌头去舔弄带着青筋的柱身。年轻的Omega大概是没受过这种待遇，有力的大腿在他手掌里不由自主地抖动：“塞尔吉奥！”

“嘘——”他热腾腾的呼吸喷在杰拉德的小腹，囊袋下面的柔嫩肌肤被指甲亵玩，可怜得发起红来，和此刻杰拉德的脸色差不多。他的双手还自由着，手指犹豫地穿过塞尔吉奥金色的头发，胯倒是不自觉地向上顶，试图在塞尔吉奥的喉咙里进的更深些：“塞尔吉奥，segi，唔——”  
柔软的唇舌将硬挺几乎含至根底，塞尔吉奥用力地嘬了几下，用舌尖玩弄敏感的马眼。杰拉德在他嘴里硬起来，将脸颊顶出一个小鼓包。  
杰拉德咽了咽唾沫。混着酒的药劲和情欲在他血管里混作一团，左冲右撞，炽热几乎烧化了他的脑子，模糊的水雾笼罩住他的瞳孔。塞尔吉奥抬头，只瞧见他露出一个傻兮兮的笑容来，脸颊发红，眼睛里一汪蓝被情欲刺激得像是立马要滴下水来：“你很好，你是不是很好？sese？”  
塞尔吉奥知道他的药劲还没过去，不想跟他多废话，但杰拉德的嘴从来就停不下来：“sese，他们为什么不叫你sese了……好疼……你是segi吗？你的长头发上哪儿去了，为什么你长得不像sese？”  
塞尔吉奥心头那点火苗被撩动。他知道这个傻大个在说什么，他还以为塞尔吉奥是多年前那个留着长头发的安达卢西亚的小子。那时候杰拉德每天都要拿他的金发开上几次玩笑，不过是“你的头发看起来真像拖把”和“你是每天上战场之前都要洗头吗？”  
真他妈的蠢，塞尔吉奥想。世事荒谬，那时候他们并肩作战，每天早上起床都做好了扛着对方躯体回来的准备。后来呢，他们都觉得自己有可能死在对方手里，再后来，他在这个房子里，舔着杰拉德的阴茎。  
上帝的唯一正确预兆，就是命运是个与他相配的婊子。塞尔吉奥扯下自己的领带，凑过去的时候瞧见杰拉德的瞳孔放大了些许。他有些瑟缩。在塞尔吉奥将他的蓝眼睛覆盖的时候，睫毛不安地眨动着。  
他好像有些害怕。  
塞尔吉奥的手心被杰拉德的睫毛蹭的发痒。他埋头下去，专心玩弄嘴里的大家伙，饱满的嘴唇在敏感部位来回摩擦，尖锐的犬齿带来酥麻又刺痛的快感。他无视阴茎抵住咽喉的不适感，尽可能把杰拉德的阴茎咽得更深。血管和青筋在他嘴里勃起跳动，喉结来回滚动，吞咽下粘稠的液体。被Omega药物冲昏了头的可怜青年，还不知道怎么回事，就已经被情欲的网牢牢捕获，他在塞尔吉奥嘴里硬得飞快，像是个从来没上过床的青春期男孩。  
塞尔吉奥在杰拉德快射精的当口，伸手按了沙发的靠背把手。支撑后背的沙发忽然被放平，杰拉德毫无准备地向后倒去，发出一声惊恐的呻吟。  
“塞尔吉奥！”杰拉德又在叫唤。塞尔吉奥趁机毫不留情的将两条长腿折至肩膀，从阴茎上转移阵地，开始戳舔温热的内壁。体液顺着臀缝留下来，将圆润的两瓣蹭得湿乎乎的，几乎要流到腰窝那里去。塞尔吉奥的舌头在穴口和小球之间来回滑动，让杰拉德的呼吸变得格外急促。杰拉德的后穴在他的舔弄下仍然不受控制地痉挛，像是还停留在刚刚被放倒的惊惶里。而塞尔吉奥手疾眼快地攥住了他的阴茎。  
“别射，Geri.”  
高潮时分最有利于直接操进生殖腔，塞尔吉奥轻松地挺腰直入，杰拉德的穴肉热情地裹上来，将他吞没。他早在之前的舔舐里就找准了位置，每一次的挺入都带着滑腻的水声，毫不留情地撞在半开合的软肉上，很快就让半遮半掩的身体为他打开了大门。  
操进生殖腔的快感太过强烈，即便塞尔吉奥想着速战速决，柔软的软肉刮擦过顶端的快感也让他刻意在那里来回磨蹭了几下。杰拉德纤长的腿环在他的后背，腰不自觉地向上挺直，脚跟不稳地磕着塞尔吉奥的后背，像被大力拉开的弓那样，弯出一个漂亮的弧线，不自觉地发着抖。  
塞尔吉奥这会儿才放开了杰拉德的阴茎。杰拉德哽出一声虚弱的哭喘，鼻子抽动了好几下，射出的精液迸溅了塞尔吉奥一手。塞尔吉奥被他裹得倒吸凉气，死死地撰住杰拉德的大腿用力操进生殖腔的内里，报复式地用力拓开过于紧致的肠道，将精液全部留在了他所能捅到的最深处。  
他们都精疲力竭了，塞尔吉奥放任自己压在杰拉德身上。汗水从皮克的胸膛上缓慢地往下滑，被塞尔吉奥的胸肌蹭开，在泛红的乳尖上留下一点水晃晃的亮。  
他隔了好一会儿才懒洋洋地伸手把领带解了下来。杰拉德已经歪着头睡了过去。塞尔吉奥的手指轻蹭过杰拉德的睫毛，那里并没有眼泪的潮湿痕迹。  
他不准备再打扰杰拉德的睡眠，只把沙发床完全摊开，把早被他们踢到地上去的毯子捡起来，草草地盖在两个人身上。他的胳膊不受控制地环过杰拉德的肩，让他们之间的距离消失不见。  
在闭上眼睛的前一秒，塞尔吉奥深吸一口气，葡萄混合白兰地的空气穿过他的肺，融入他的血液中。

杰拉德不见了。  
刺眼的阳光将塞尔吉奥的脸晒得火辣辣的。他睡眼朦胧地摸了摸身旁，这才忽然意识到了什么似的猛地从沙发床上窜起来。  
房间很整洁，整洁到完全看不出来有一丝杰拉德的痕迹。一地的衣服，酒渍，信息素，都消失不见了，只剩下一个赤裸身体的塞尔吉奥，愣愣地坐在沙发上发呆。  
他抽了抽鼻子，没有一点味道。塞尔吉奥忽然气冲冲地跳起来，猛地冲沙发踹了一脚。他亲自挑选的家具被蛮力踢得挪了位置，在地板上划出一条长长的难看伤痕。


	4. 吵架和谈恋爱不矛盾

塞尔吉奥刚回到俱乐部，就发现杰拉德的信笺已经送到了他的桌面上。他拆开一看，上面写着个好大的no。  
这是他和杰拉德的约定，杰拉德总会在他们约会之后去测试。Omega是否怀孕，三天之后就检测得出来，他们恰好来得及约定要不要继续见面。  
但这没什么卵用，真是见鬼，所有人都说Alpha和Omega只要搞在一起，一晚上怕是就能搞出来一打孩子，但到了他和皮克这儿就是不行。塞尔吉奥想起他两次跑路，怒气上头，把那张信笺揉成一团，然后抽出一张纸来写回信：“第三次了，你居然还没有怀上，你真的是个Omega吗？”  
即便是生气，他也没忘了附上自己的信息素——几毫升的血液。他们俩的信息素气味原本应该受到对方影响而有所变化，但和迟迟不肯来的孩子一样，他们的信息素也毫无变化。皮克建议他们可以往身上撒点雪莉酒做伪装，但为了保证万无一失，塞尔吉奥仍然坚持要他在腺体上做注射。  
杰拉德的回信也来的很快，他早上才寄出，中午就收到了回信，打开一看，杰拉德写了满满一张纸，用花样百出的话怒骂塞尔吉奥，嘲讽他是个纵欲过度的Alpha，去他妈的马德里战神，不知道上了多少个Omega，导致自己的种子在哪儿都扎不下根。当然，随信附带的还有杰拉德的血液，“附赠：几口口水。”一个简明的标签贴在瓶子上。  
他气极反笑，在午饭桌上拿了自己的手帕就写了回信：“我原谅巴萨人孤陋寡闻，不管你信不信，Sese从来洁身自好。话说回来到底谁才是那个被媒体罗列出有五个Alpha的男人？”  
所有人都知道那所谓的五个Alpha不过是无稽之谈，但塞尔吉奥心想，他们怕不是找错了对象。巴萨罗那的报纸十次拍杰拉德，至少有六次都能拍到他和梅西勾肩搭背，至于法布加雷斯，虽然是出国留学了，但他可是杰拉德过去几年公认的联姻对象。别人就更别提了，总之，所有和巴萨罗那关系好的知名人物，大多都和他的Omega打情骂俏。  
信寄出去了，他反而没那么生气了。但这次的回信渺无音讯。晚餐时间，他几次问询侍者，得到的答复都令人失望。塞尔吉奥犹豫良久，要不要写封信去婉转地道歉，又因为佩雷斯的忽然到访而作罢。  
他体面地站起身来亲吻佩雷斯的脸颊，又殷勤地为他倒了酒，在漫无边际的闲聊中，揣测这位皇马掌权人的意图。  
佩雷斯年过七旬，没人不想图一个体面的后路，但现实不尽如人意，自从战争结束后，西班牙所有家族都被削弱，而佩雷斯所代表的主战一系，虽然在政局上占了上风，但受到的打击也最大。没办法，只能把本已经开始退居幕后的佩雷斯又重新请回来收拾烂摊子。  
障碍的解决方式无非两种，一则都是巴塞罗那家族的错，二则都是主和派的错。原本塞尔吉奥这个依仗军功的中立派也无碍时局，但在加西亚死后，立场含糊不清的塞尔吉奥便几次明里暗里被逼上风口浪尖。他固然是一把快刀，但却也不愿意随随便便就被人握到手心里。  
这些念头早在塞尔吉奥心头转悠了许久，这会儿只如火花般迅捷闪过。佩雷斯反反复复，只拿公事做借口，试探他这几日的私人行程。  
原本，塞尔吉奥只能找些蹩脚借口，还免不了要马塞洛莫德里奇他们帮忙打掩护。如今他只需要歪歪头，露出亮晃晃的笑容来，再散发些信息素，就能让佩雷斯不大痛快地假笑告辞，临走时，他还被塞尔吉奥刻意的味道熏得直打喷嚏。  
这让塞尔吉奥心情好的不行，他把着方向盘，压着限速的边线，哼着小曲，明目张胆地就把带着皇马族徽的车停在了巴萨俱乐部的对面。  
不一会儿工夫，高大的身影出现在他的视野里，在车来人往的间隙里，塞尔吉奥瞧见他Omega的手搭在巴塞罗那小矮子的肩膀上，梅西几乎被他完全埋进了自己的臂弯。  
莫名的怒意让他把自己的嗓门放大了好几倍：“杰拉德——皮克！”  
他的声音让周围的人都瞧了他好几眼，随即那些吃惊的目光变得尖锐了。他挺了挺胸膛，继续大声嚷嚷：“杰拉德！杰拉德皮克！”  
那几个人都听见了他的喊声，梅西的脸色变得不大好——这让塞尔吉奥感到一丝快乐。他的Omega与梅西、苏亚雷斯快速地讲了几句话，从车流中左张右望地跑过来，那个大个子四处徘徊的样子有一点点笨拙——这还挺可爱的。  
他在塞尔吉奥面前站定，迅速打量了他一眼，眉头打了结：“出了什么事？”  
塞尔吉奥觉得自己的情绪跟上蹿下跳的猫一样：“没出事就不能来找我的Omega吗，亲爱的Geri？”  
杰拉德嗤了一声：“别闹，Segi.”他的眉头皱的更紧了：“到底出了什么事？”  
塞尔吉奥耸耸肩：“佩雷斯又在玩他的老套路——准备把某个人的死归罪与我。”  
“什么——哦。”杰拉德迅速地反应过来：“所以你跑到这里来，搞得半个巴塞罗那都知道，一个完美的不在场证明。”  
杰拉德皮克从来不在这种事儿上犯糊涂，他立刻开始喋喋不休起来：“所以你需要什么？大庭广众，但最好别是谁都准备砸你那破车的地方，公开约会，但还得在巴萨地盘上，不然没什么用……”  
“你有什么推荐吗？”  
杰拉德拍拍车前盖：“上车，我知道几个地方。”  
“你不打算争夺一下方向盘的权利？”  
杰拉德翻了个白眼：“带着皇马族徽的车？不了，谢谢。”

他们愉快地度过了一个下午，没人说话，这对他们两个可不常见，大概是因为巴塞罗那的海滩即便是马德里人也讨厌不起来。小螃蟹从塞尔吉奥被沙埋的暖融融的脚趾旁边路过，他饶有趣味地盯着那个小家伙，然后把它踢到杰拉德的脚边去。小螃蟹疑惑地打量着面前忽然出现的白花花的皮肤，用钳子试探了一下，还是迅速地溜走了。  
塞尔吉奥遗憾地用脚趾在沙滩上划了两下，一杯酒被推到了他面前，底层的红艳石榴和上层的晶莹蓝橙被分开了，在日光下呈现着清亮的光泽。  
但塞尔吉奥果断地拒绝：“别想让我喝你们巴塞罗那的鸡尾酒。”  
“什么？”杰拉德假装无辜地傻笑着，海洋的潮湿气息，在阳光普照的日子里，正从他们的脚下升起。

他们在傍晚开回了自己的家，塞尔吉奥下车去开门，杰拉德走在他后面。在塞尔吉奥掏出钥匙的当口，杰拉德玩笑地推了他一把。钥匙从塞尔吉奥的手指缝里滑了下来。  
“嘿！”塞尔吉奥回头瞪他，杰拉德笑嘻嘻地弯腰去捡钥匙，趁这个空档，塞尔吉奥毫不客气地踹了他一脚。杰拉德试图闪开他的飞脚，半弯着腰没站稳，往后栽倒。塞尔吉奥慌里慌张地拽住他的袖子，呲啦一声，杰拉德的袖子被扯出了一条口子，门被塞尔吉奥的头撞得咚的一声响。

他们俩沉默了五秒钟，终于忍不住笑出了声。杰拉德伸手去摸塞尔吉奥的头，蓝眼睛里满是快乐。他的腹肌因为笑意在塞尔吉奥的手掌下而震颤不已。塞尔吉奥盯着他，他们的嘴唇贴得很近，几乎是个接吻的距离。  
但他们还从来没有亲吻过。除了第一天那个太过莫名其妙的亲吻。  
杰拉德不再咯咯地笑了，眼神里有点疑惑和迷茫。塞尔吉奥的手指已经不知不觉地搭上了他的后颈，却又在下一秒放开了，他推搡杰拉德的肩膀，目光从他脸上飞速滑开：“还要在我身上坐多久，Geri？”  
杰拉德挠了挠头爬起来，塞尔吉奥已经从他手里拿回钥匙，门被咔哒一声打开。杰拉德低着头拍打着衣服上并不存在的尘土，胸口像是被什么东西塞住。  
他抬头，瞧见塞尔吉奥的棕色的瞳色，在月光之下如沸腾的蜜糖浆，炽热而亲密。他的Alpha向他伸出手。  
“来吧，Geri，回家？”  
杰拉德呼吸稍微停滞，他牵住了那只手。


	5. 塞尔吉奥发现了什么

皮克被按在了玻璃上，粗大的阴茎仍然在他后穴里进进出出，冰凉的触感冻得他一哆嗦。

这事儿来自于拉莫斯的突然想法。他们原本在床上做，塞尔吉奥在这一点上，一直表现得十分传统，没有脏话，没有奇奇怪怪的姿势，大多数时候是眼罩和传教士体位，偶尔会把杰拉德翻过去继续，温柔，不留恋，和他马德里性爱战神的称号丝毫不符合。  
并不是说杰拉德对这一点有什么抱怨.

只是，这和他们的关系一样，不冷不热，不远不近，没有人维系那意外燃起的炽热火苗，在日常的风里，它悄无声息地消散了。  
并不是说杰拉德对这一点……他并没有在抱怨。

又是一个惯常的周末，他回到他和塞尔吉奥的……房子。回来的风吹得他莫名有些头痛。塞尔吉奥之前给他打了电话，知道他没来得及吃饭，就带了晚餐，他对此很感激。

美好的晚餐，性爱是餐后的甜品，一次性的包装纸被他们遗弃在厨房里，哗啦哗啦地响，被风吹得在地上滚动。而他们两个在大床上翻云覆雨——除了杰拉德仍然看不见塞尔吉奥这一点，没什么值得抱怨的。

塞尔吉奥的手停在杰拉德的大腿上，他正用力往里撞，忽然心不在焉地提起一个话题：“杰拉德。”  
“嗯？”杰拉德的脑子被性爱冲刷得有点模糊，他不自主地抽动着鼻子，葡萄味和白兰地，这味道令人有一点安心。他下意识地抓紧身下的床单，感受塞尔吉奥在他身体里又一次的冲撞。

“之前有个八卦小报写了你的新闻。”  
“什么？”  
“那记者说，你二十岁……才第一次和别人上床，是真的吗？”  
他的脑子在缓缓地转，直到塞尔吉奥发出低低的笑声，这才反应过来：“拉莫斯你他妈！”  
塞尔吉奥的手忽然伸到他的肩胛下，他的身体散发出炽热的温度，声音里带着哄骗：“来，Geri，我们换个姿势。”  
下一秒他的身体被抬起，空落无着，他惊恐地喘出一声呻吟，胳膊挥动了几下，缠住塞尔吉奥的脖颈。塞尔吉奥的胸膛在奇怪地振动，或许是因为快乐。  
他在杰拉德的耳边轻声问；“所以……我们之前第一次，那是你的第一次咯，我的Omega？”  
他的Geri正在他怀里不情不愿地挣动，嘟嘟囔囔。

而他不止拥有这个。  
有点疼的Geri，因为生气而沉默寡言的Geri，嘴上说着大话的Geri，在他笼罩之下的Geri，从来没被打开过生殖腔的Geri，第一次的Geri。  
塞尔吉奥的确感到快乐。

他把杰拉德抱到卧室的落地窗前，月光在杰拉德的皮肤上留下清亮的色泽，塞尔吉奥用舌尖舔舐那一小块皮肤。杰拉德的脚接触到地面，下一秒塞尔吉奥有力的手指握住他的右腿，把它抬起来，粘腻的白稠顺着杰拉德的大腿往下滑，塞尔吉奥发出一声叹息。  
“换个姿势。”Alpha信口胡说：“听说这个姿势更好受孕。”  
连杰拉德也知道他在胡说——他给了塞尔吉奥一个不轻不重的肘击，杰拉德的手向下，摸上塞尔吉奥的阴茎，撸动了几下，带着他重新塞入有些发红的后穴，而塞尔吉奥这会儿忙着在他肩膀上落下一个又一个的亲吻，像是花瓣飘落肩头，随即他又觉得有些不够，用牙尖在杰拉德白皙的皮肤上留下刺痛印迹，吸吮。  
浅红变成深红，它们不会在一两天内消失。塞尔吉奥甚至暗自盘算，他能不能在下个不得不携带伴侣的宴会间隙，窥见杰拉德的身上仍然能留有他的痕迹，当然，如果能在那时候加深一下痕迹就更好了。  
塞尔吉奥凑过去，捕捉Omega的嘴唇，在唇齿之间，捕捉他的Omega因为性爱而发出的低声呻吟。他继续开扩杰拉德的身体，精液被他塞回紧致的穴肉间，滑腻的水声噗嗤噗嗤，杰拉德因此而有些脸红。他的额头因为塞尔吉奥的冲撞，而在玻璃上小幅磕碰着，塞尔吉奥伸出手，让柔软的手背取代了冰冷的玻璃。  
……他忽然察觉，他的Omega体温有些偏高。  
塞尔吉奥放慢了冲撞的速度，杰拉德还带着眼罩，瞧不见他的神态，只低头啄吻他的手背，手指。他的嘴唇也很烫，塞尔吉奥手指上的数字，因为那几个亲吻而感到炽热。  
“Geri……”他犹疑地问，声音因为性爱而深沉发哑：“你是不是发烧了？”  
杰拉德顿住：“可能是发情热……没什么大不了的。”  
塞尔吉奥嗤了一声，杰拉德察觉到，这会他的胸膛起伏，不再是快乐，而是因为生气：“你要是因为我艹了你次数多些，就能提前发情，那我真是谢天谢地。”  
是的，这谎言太过明显了，每次发情期杰拉德都没什么汹涌的发情热症状，一次惯例的做爱和抑制剂完全可以扛过去。  
塞尔吉奥不再动了，他固执地刨根问底：“你是不是在发烧？杰拉德？”  
杰拉德只好承认：“我回来的时候头很痛——大概是的。”  
塞尔吉奥不满地哼哼，坚硬的阴茎从杰拉德的身体里退出去。他将杰拉德重新抱回床上，有力的臂膀勒得杰拉德发出抱怨。  
“连自己发烧都毫无意识的人，没权利嘟嘟囔囔。”塞尔吉奥呵斥他：“认真的吗，Geri？我都不知道你有这么急迫想和我上床，真是受宠若惊。”  
他将杰拉德塞回被子里，摘掉眼罩，那一双蓝色的眼睛已经发红，不知道是因为快感的眼泪，还是发烧的缘故。但塞尔吉奥决定不予理会，他草草裹上一件浴袍，准备走出卧室去给杰拉德找清理的手巾和药品。  
在被子里的杰拉德有些好气又好笑：“塞尔吉奥，你还硬着呢，可以先去解决一下。”  
“闭嘴吧Geri.”塞尔吉奥向他比了中指。

他穿过客厅，发现之前杰拉德的包被他们丢在了沙发旁，不知道什么时候滚了下来，里面的东西也散落一地。塞尔吉奥顺手将物品归拢好。他瞥见有一张被草草撕下来的纸张，没忍住好奇心，打开看了一眼。  
那纸张上记录着几种药品成分，地索高诺酮、孕二烯酮和诺孕酯，诸如此类，塞尔吉奥眉头打结，他只草草记住，就将纸张放回原位，去照顾他发了烧的Omega。

他回到卧室，发现他的Omega已经在被子里团成了一个团，他好笑地掀起被子，把蜷缩起来的杰拉德从里面抖出来，强按着他擦掉了那些精液和汗水，再把他裹回被子里去。杰拉德有气无力地瞪着他：“塞尔吉奥……你真是……你还做不做？我能睡了吗？”  
他眼睛发红，耳朵也发红，塞尔吉奥知道那是发烧带来的效果，却仍然伸手把他的头发揉成一团乱毛：“你想也别想，Geri，如果你要是死在这里，所有巴萨人都要来跟我讨个说法。”  
怎么就到了这一步了？杰拉德想不明白，他刚准备说点什么，苦涩的液体就被灌进了嘴里，他龇牙咧嘴地吐舌头，塞尔吉奥笑够了，才把水递给他。杰拉德咕嘟咕嘟地喝掉半杯，就迷迷糊糊地被塞尔吉奥用被子蒙头罩住。  
塞尔吉奥隔着被子拍了一巴掌他的臀肉，得到一个凶狠的瞪视：“好了，睡你的吧，Geri。”  
杰拉德这会儿倒是烦人起来，他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着冷，塞尔吉奥下床去给壁炉里添了些火，再回来的时候却发现，那双蓝色的眼睛已经合上了。  
他凝视着杰拉德很久，用拇指将打结的眉毛捋平，自己也扯了被子，和杰拉德背靠背，听着那沉重的呼吸声睡着了。

第二天是塞尔吉奥把杰拉德送了回去，杰拉德裹着毯子，头毛耷拉。塞尔吉奥将车停在俱乐部门前，在杰拉德的嘴角留下一个亲吻：“Geri，去找个人来接你。”  
杰拉德毫无精神地挥手：“算了吧，要是让那些记者瞧见又是新闻。”他有气无力地从塞尔吉奥那儿索要了一个抱抱：“抱歉，毁了你的周末，我下周会补偿你的。”  
塞尔吉奥恨不得把他踹到车外去：“别讲废话了杰拉德，下车。”

他瞧着杰拉德在侍者的照料下进了俱乐部，这才调转车头，只是他没有直接回到马德里的俱乐部去，却去了自己常去的医生那儿。  
等待的间隙，塞尔吉奥拿起桌面上的信纸，将昨天晚上从杰拉德背包里发现的几种成分写下来。他的医生端着咖啡进了门，塞尔吉奥摇头拒绝了医生的招待，把笺纸推到他面前：“这是什么？”  
他的医生瞧了一眼脸色就不大对劲了，他像是看一个背着妻子出轨的渣男那样，狠狠地剜了一眼塞尔吉奥，一言不发地打开药柜，把小药瓶差点摔到了塞尔吉奥的脸上。  
塞尔吉奥一脸迷茫地将药瓶攥在手心里：“这什么？”  
他的医生瞪着他：“你真不知道？这是Omega专用的避孕药。”  
塞尔吉奥的脸色也有点不对了，全西班牙都知道他和杰拉德结了婚，佩雷斯关于继承人的要求，马德里的人也基本上都知道。这会儿塞尔吉奥来问这个，除了Alpha移情别恋和别的Omega搞上了，怕是没有第二种解释。  
他只能支支吾吾地解释：“我只是问问……并不是我……算了。”  
他的医生摊了摊手：“我知道你们是为了国家结婚，皇室的旨意。但Omega经不起你的折腾，塞尔吉奥。”  
塞尔吉奥哼哼，丝毫没往心里去。药瓶在他手里被颠来倒去：“这看起来与普通的维生素没什么区别。”  
医生翻了个白眼，表示不和他这个文盲计较：“是很像，味道颜色都没什么区别，为了保护Omega的隐私和怀孕自由。你要不要？不要就还给我。”  
塞尔吉奥嘿嘿笑了两声，问：“Alpha和Omega的信息素不契合，很常见吗？”  
医生又瞪他：“这回才说的是你和皮克吧？不常见，谢谢，一般都是你们这种被人强拉硬扯为国家结婚的人才有的事。难怪你进来，我就发觉你身上的味道一点都没变化。”  
塞尔吉奥示意他继续讲。  
“心理作用，”医生摊手：“完全是心理作用。拉莫斯，你要知道……”他意味深长地瞧着塞尔吉奥：“一般是被家暴的Omega才会和他的Alpha有这种情况，激发了对性爱有恐惧心理的Omega，只有自己的信息素才会起到安慰和保护的作用，并且试图抗拒Alpha的信息素。”  
这会儿轮到塞尔吉奥一言不发了，他挠了挠头。“但是我……算了。”  
医生叹了口气：“塞尔吉奥，对你的Omega好一点，即便你们有了继承人之后要离婚。毕竟，他现在是你的Omega。”  
塞尔吉奥有点低沉，他冲医生挥了挥手，就转身走人。医生无奈的声音从他背后传来：“嘿，那避孕药你是不是不打算用？不用还给我。”  
塞尔吉奥笑了笑，本打算把药瓶放回桌子上去。但他忽然眼珠转了转，又把药瓶收了起来：“亲爱的，能给我再开一瓶维生素吗？”


	6. 我告诉你不要相信那些表演出来的情啊爱啊

几天后，杰拉德收到了信，塞尔吉奥要他陪伴自己出席内阁大臣组织的宴会，black tie并携伴侣出席。  
他没有犹豫，那天傍晚穿了西装过去，只刚一下车，就看见了塞尔吉奥冲这边张望的脸。那双焦糖色的眼睛看见了他，便明晃晃地亮起来。  
塞尔吉奥穿过人群快步走过来，拉住他的手心试图亲吻他，杰拉德正想偏过脸去，让这个吻变成一个普通的亲吻，但塞尔吉奥小声道：“Geri，别闹。”杰拉德于是又把脸侧回来一点，让那个亲吻正正地落在自己的嘴唇上。  
“你今天挺好看的。”塞尔吉奥夸赞他。他伸手揽过杰拉德的肩膀，将他搂入自己的怀抱里，杰拉德因为那在后背上的一拍而恍神，他犹豫地抬手抱住塞尔吉奥的肩膀，在他耳边调笑：“你今天这么腻乎的？Sese？你在里面给我准备了什么刀山火海的场面？”  
塞尔吉奥也不肯接住他的话题，只将一杯酒塞到他手里，就拉着他的手往正厅里去。

这并不是什么少见的场合，不过是他们都见惯了的应酬场面——废话多到了令人疲倦的地步，他们要应付一百个对他们恋情的祝福，六十个询问他们什么时候要孩子的客套亲昵，三十个关于当下政治局势的无聊试探，还有十个是莫名其妙对他们床事的没眼色调侃。

宴会进行到大半途的时候杰拉德终于找了个窄小又隐蔽的窗台角落，他解开领结透气，结果没五分钟塞尔吉奥也找了过来，他们俩对视一眼，各自靠在墙上，脚尖对着脚尖。  
“我算是知道你找我来干嘛了——你打算累死我，”杰拉德刚点燃了一根烟，抽了两口，递给塞尔吉奥，忍不住吐槽：“这宴会为什么这么长？真不知道那些踩着高跟鞋的女士们是怎么撑下来的。”  
“别抱怨了，杰拉德。”塞尔吉奥接过那根烟放在自己嘴上，他的鞋尖轻碰杰拉德的鞋尖：“你不是说好了要补偿我？”  
“我那是准备在床上补偿你……”杰拉德刚脱口而出，他就瞧见塞尔吉奥舔着嘴唇笑起来，他心头忽然一跳。  
“唔，现在走也来得及不是吗？”穿过月光和烟雾，塞尔吉奥对他眨眼：“想尝试一下偷溜的滋味吗，亲爱的？”

他们像辛德瑞拉一样，穿过花园，躲开侍应生和保安，不辞而别。自从告别了毛头小子的身份后，他们就再也没做过这种事，在抵家那一刻，塞尔吉奥熄了火，他们俩盯着挡风玻璃，从倒影里互相瞄着对方的神色，不约而同地低声笑起来。

他们径直去了卧室，连衣服都来不及扯下来，塞尔吉奥撕扯着他的衬衫，险些崩掉了价值不菲的纽扣。杰拉德还伸手去床头上摸眼罩，却被塞尔吉奥扯回了手。  
“操，别管那些了Geri。”他的手已经摸上了杰拉德的腿间，穴口一张一合地夹住他的手指，潮湿而紧。他的额头抵住杰拉德的额头，沉静的蓝色距离他这么近，直直地望向他的灵魂深处。  
塞尔吉奥凑过去亲吻那双眼睛，手指上搅和着润滑剂做扩张，杰拉德被他搞得喘个不停，下意识地蹭过去，试图让塞尔吉奥摸到更深的地方。  
“Geri，怎么样，手指你喜欢吗？”塞尔吉奥咬着他的耳朵，退出手来，指甲在白皙的臀肉上留下红痕，用力而缓慢地揉搓，不紧不慢地吊着他，得不到热切的疼痛，只撩起一层一层的痒。  
杰拉德因为他而情动，从大腿到脚腕都下意识地打着颤，穴口流出透明的体液，润湿了床单，但塞尔吉奥只揉摸他的大腿，屁股和腰身，甚至低头在杰拉德的阴茎上蹭来蹭去，用牙尖留下酥麻的刺激，只不肯给他一点痛快。  
杰拉德因为他刻意的折磨而忍不住伸手拉扯他的头发：“操，操他妈的塞尔吉奥，你……”  
塞尔吉奥的牙齿骤然咬上了他的乳尖，一下让杰拉德的腰身卸了劲儿，嗓子也哑了。塞尔吉奥的阴茎在他的大腿上，沉甸甸的，就是不肯进来。杰拉德乳头被他的胡子和牙齿磨得火辣辣的，艳红从他的乳肉上晕开，他整个人都变得发红起来。  
“Geri，Geri。”塞尔吉奥在他耳边感慨：“瞧瞧你，你怎么这么白，嗯？变粉的Geri，你是什么小公主吗？告诉我？”  
他的信息素因为塞尔吉奥的折磨，终于像炸弹一样，在房间里爆炸开来，在空气里形成一股激荡的漩涡，冲着塞尔吉奥挤压，索求，但该死的塞尔吉奥的信息素一丁点都没放出来。杰拉德白皙的小腿顺着塞尔吉奥的背抬上来，勾上他的肩膀，绷得死紧，胳膊也环住他的脖颈，把他拉下来狠狠地亲吻。杰拉德的眼泪克制不住地从眼窝里滑落，被塞尔吉奥舔得整个脸颊都湿漉漉的，他从喉咙里滚出几声带着哭腔的呻吟：  
“他妈的塞尔吉奥！你不进来……就他妈的滚……呜，Segi，Segi……”  
他下一秒又委屈地恳求起来：  
“算我求你了，行不行？他妈的快点……呜，你想干什么，操……”  
杰拉德的脑子被塞尔吉奥搞得一团糟，塞尔吉奥温柔地舔过他的耳垂，激得杰拉德下意识地颤抖，他已经伸手握住了塞尔吉奥仍然在他后穴里搅动的手，拽住他的手腕用力的往里撞，甚至还想自己再伸几根手指进去。  
“你现在是我的Omega了，Geri。”他低声说，滚烫的呼吸喷在杰拉德的腺体上。  
“给你烙个纹身吧，在腰窝这儿。”他带着硬茧的手在杰拉德的腰身上摩挲，‘塞尔吉奥专属’，一辈子都洗不掉。”  
“就算你去做了解除标记的手术，以后再有哪个Alpha和你做爱都会知道，这个Omega是被人标记过的，是我的。好不好，嗯？Geri？”  
他一边说着，一边为自己这粗鲁的想法而震惊。杰拉德哼哼唧唧，塞尔吉奥低头又一次亲吻那双眼睛，心里变得柔软起来。  
那是不可能的，即便这双眼睛有一天会被别人搞到像是泡在海水里的蓝宝石，他仍然喜爱这双眼睛的主人。  
他知道这所有的一切都不会长久，但他仍然克制不住那种酸涩又甜蜜的心情。

他们直接做到杰拉德昏睡过去，他已经记不清楚做了几个来回。然而，杰拉德在午夜过后又忽然惊醒。  
空气里的雪莉酒气味浓厚得令人窒息，而他自己的身体还是像着了火一样。杰拉德只套上一件上衣，走到餐厅里去。冰冷的水注入杯子里，又顺着喉咙灌注到身体里。  
但这没什么用，他身体里的火苗仍然烧的发烫，他发觉自己的手指仍然在颤抖。  
“你的发情期提前了。”  
他猛地转回头去，瞧见塞尔吉奥正倚靠在卧室门旁边，头发乱糟糟的，眼睛却亮得像是一头夜里出没在森林的狼。塞尔吉奥大步穿过整个客厅向他走过来，猛地把杰拉德拉回他自己的怀抱里。  
这个位置他已经觉得有点熟悉了，杰拉德因为脑海里突然蹦出来的这个想法而感到畏惧。  
“来吧，Geri。”他狠狠握住杰拉德的大腿根，用的力道足以让那块白皙的肌肤留下几道手指印。杰拉德手里的杯子滑落在地，在深夜里发出清亮的破碎声响，在地板上摔成几块玻璃碎片。而塞尔吉奥不在意地瞧了一眼，把他的Omega一把抱了起来，让他半趴在料理台上。  
杰拉德因为冰冷的瓷台而哽出一声惊喘：“塞尔吉奥！”  
欲望的海浪来势汹汹，一下就将他拍倒在水面以下。杰拉德早已脱离了青春期，却仍然被第一次与Alpha信息素交融的快感而搞到窒息。他仿佛是一个不会游泳的戏水者，在欲望的浪潮边缘试探，却猛地被一个大浪打翻，在无法获得呼吸的那几秒里，张皇失措。  
下一秒，他的Alpha把他捞了起来，塞尔吉奥这回不再折磨他，立刻就闯入了杰拉德的身体，狠狠地抽插。之前的精液顺着他的腿往下滑，让塞尔吉奥的冲撞滑润了不少。他的手顺着杰拉德的腰往上摩挲，摸上那早已被他磨的发红的乳尖，杰拉德颤抖起来，不由自主地往前趴倒，光裸的背离开了塞尔吉奥的胸膛，带着凉意的空气插入了他们中间。  
塞尔吉奥不满地用力反复冲撞，撞出杰拉德发出一声又一声呜咽又沙哑的闷哼，直到杰拉德再次射了出来，白浊的精液洒在台面上，他才把杰拉德拉起来。  
坚挺的阴茎还停留在杰拉德的身体里，尖锐的牙齿刺破他的后颈，雪莉酒的味道喷涌而出。塞尔吉奥用嘴唇蹭着那个小小的破口，问道：“好点了么，Geri？”  
杰拉德的声音已经被情欲和呻吟弄的得沙哑不已，他双手撑着料理台，一大半体重都倚靠在塞尔吉奥身上，因为高潮的痉挛而喘个不停：“塞……Sese，慢……慢点，等会儿……”  
塞尔吉奥贴心地一动也不动，只在他后颈处蹭来蹭去，他抱着还在打颤的杰拉德，忽然说：“我待会儿还想操你，Geri。”  
杰拉德恼怒地哼哼，但塞尔吉奥的手臂环过他，把他搂在怀里，勒得愈发紧：  
“我前天做了一个梦，梦见你被按在料理台上操，之后还要为我们的小王子做晚餐。你没完没了地催我，就怕他回来，正好看见这一幕。”  
杰拉德身体猛地一震，惊讶地回过头看他。  
他们从来都没有讨论过关于孩子的问题。他们早就达成了协定：这个孩子不会被留下，不会长大，他们有很多种方式让一个生命悄无声息地消失。  
塞尔吉奥讲的场景让他感到害怕：一个家，一个放学归来的孩子，一个关于他和塞尔吉奥的构想。  
“你知道吗，你这张嘴，在我的梦里都停不下来。”塞尔吉奥笑起来，而杰拉德被震惊地无以回答，只像头被车灯照得恍神的鹿一样，愣怔地盯着塞尔吉奥。在月色下，塞尔吉奥的眼睛不再像刚才一样，只单纯地燃烧着欲望的火。他此刻眼神平静而深邃，却显得愈发深不见底，他的嘴边还挂着笑，白色犬齿泛出冷冽的微光。此刻塞尔吉奥看起来，更像一头静待捕猎的野兽。

“你好了吗？我们继续。”  
杰拉德下意识地想挣脱他的束缚，但这没有用。他从冰冷的平面上被拖回来。手指无力地抓挠着台面，试图在快感的浪潮里抓住点什么。  
“咬着。”衣服下摆被撩起来，大腿在不由自主的发颤，如果塞尔吉奥一松手，杰拉德确定自己立刻就会瘫软在台面上。  
但塞尔吉奥把他控制的很好，他的小屁股牢牢地被锁在塞尔吉奥的阴茎上，被冲撞，被勉为其难地反复摩擦拓开，他所有的挽留和抗拒在塞尔吉奥面前都溃不成军。  
“Segi……”一股冷意攀上了他的心头，在他的心房里来回地冲撞，杰拉德回过头，眨掉眼睛里的雾气，冲埋头苦干的塞尔吉奥讨要一个亲吻。  
塞尔吉奥停下了动作，往后稍微退了退，就着这个姿势将杰拉德翻了个面，龟头还停留在黏糊的肉穴里，被翻转过来的酥麻快感让杰拉德小声地“啊”了一声。  
他的两条腿被往上抬了抬，纤细的小腿环住了塞尔吉奥背肌上的那些青色刺身，然后塞尔吉奥凑过来与他亲吻。杰拉德的身体这会儿柔韧又白皙，塞尔吉奥的手笼上他软趴趴，被汗水微微打湿的头毛。  
杰拉德的身体在冰冷的台面上放松下来，泛红的肉穴流出白色的液体，和他们身上的汗水混作一滩。  
“怎么了？Geri？”塞尔吉奥贴着他的嘴唇问。  
杰拉德望进那一潭深不见底的焦糖色，他不确定自己看到了什么。他们贴的这么近，连睫毛上的水汽都瞧得分明，但他只听见塞尔吉奥的胸膛贴着他，砰，砰，砰，有力的声响从胸腔发出，透过相贴的皮肉，传到他的胸膛里去。  
杰拉德又眨了眨眼睛，露出一个微笑来。  
“没什么。”  
他听见自己这么说。


	7. 小孩子才做选择

当杰拉德差点被自己多年的好友里奥用药瓶砸中脸的时候，他是十分摸不着头脑的。  
随即他就有些哭笑不得起来。  
这事儿原本是万无一失的：他此前问过与他相熟的医生，那是曾在许多次暗杀和大大小小的麻烦事儿里救过他的好友，口风绝对严密，没有一个人会知道他在服药拖延怀孕的事情。  
他花了不少时间才说动医生给他开了药，但问题在于，他这位医生也是梅西的熟人，很快，里奥就立刻把他这点小秘密了解得一清二楚。  
巴萨的征服者从来没发过这么大的脾气，他一脚踹开了杰拉德办公室的门，站在门口，直接把药瓶砸在了皮克的办公桌上，小瓶子弹起得老高，杰拉德坐在桌前，连忙手忙脚乱地扑住：“里奥？”  
里奥的脸气得通红，他的Alpha信息素瞬间就充满了整个房间，压迫得杰拉德喘不过气来。他看也不看杰拉德一眼，坐在沙发上，脸上只写着：“我很生气，不要惹我。”  
杰拉德心里有点忐忑，但他仍然试图装傻：“里奥，这是什么？”  
里奥的手已经抓上沙发旁边的烟灰缸了，杰拉德赶紧坦白从宽：“好了！好了！里奥！别砸！我承认，那是我找医生开的药。”  
“你是个蠢货你知道吗杰拉德！”里奥的声音提高了好几度：“你在干什么蠢事Geri！你知道吃这种东西会对Omega有多大副作用吗！你在拿你的第一个孩子开什么天大的玩笑！那是你的孩子，也是巴塞罗那的血脉……WTF！”  
杰拉德靠近他，试图安抚这个生气的里奥：“里奥，不，并没有这么可怕。这只是……只是试图拖延一段时间而已，短期计划，并不会有那么严重的后果。而且，它很方便，你得跟我保证，你不能把这事儿说出去，亲爱的……”  
“操！”里奥气到不行：“杰拉德！你……你个蠢货！”他愤怒地一把推开杰拉德，在房间里焦虑地踱了两步：“你，不准再回去你和拉莫斯的家，联姻和继承人的事儿我来想办法，你不准再见医生了，给拉莫斯写信，我们跟他没有关系。我会把军队立刻调到马德里附近，他们不会冒着内战的风险……”  
杰拉德哭笑不得：“里奥！这事儿跟塞尔吉奥没关系！不是他在拖延时间，是我在拖延时间。”  
里奥瞪着他：“你疯了Geri？拖延这事儿对你有什么好处？”  
杰拉德揉了揉里奥的头发，转身去打开窗子，让带着压迫性的Alpha信息素散开，又把药瓶收到抽屉的深处，这才转回头倒了两杯酒，递给里奥一杯：“里奥，我之前想过了。”  
“这场婚姻最开始就是佩雷斯设的局，他在所有人当中选择我们，是因为他料定了我和塞尔吉奥不会接受这个联姻。这是一个双输的局面：和巴萨联姻的塞尔吉奥不会愿意有孩子，所以他会出面替佩雷斯收拾烂摊子，塞尔吉奥一旦转投佩雷斯的阵营，马德里的中立派就将不复存在，他解决了自己内部的分裂，却给巴萨埋下了分裂的种子，巴萨也不会轻易接受一个与马德里有关系的掌权者。”  
“但如果这个局面翻转了呢？”他的手指轻轻地敲着桌面：“如果我能解决这个问题，马德里的内斗将不可逆转。如果塞尔吉奥得到了我们的支持，他本来也不愿意投向佩雷斯，我们最大的敌人，就多了一位棘手的政敌。”  
梅西惊讶地瞥了他一眼：“你想扶持拉莫斯？但Geri，这事儿至少也要等到你掌权人的位置十拿九稳的时候，拉莫斯才会相信你。现在你虽然是最有利的竞争者，但变数仍然很多，拉莫斯也会考虑到这一点，他不会安心接受的。”  
“他确实不会安心接受。”杰拉德眨了眨眼：“但我们可以瞒着塞尔吉奥，只要让佩雷斯以为他接受了就可以，佩雷斯是个多疑的人，他一定会对塞尔吉奥有所忌惮。而真正和塞尔吉奥的谈判，可以等到我基本握稳了权柄后再提。”  
你就这么有信心拉莫斯不会反咬你一口？里奥吞下了这句质疑，又问：“其实你没必要服药，你可以和拉莫斯好好谈谈，我也会帮你的忙……”  
“不行，里奥。”杰拉德一口否定了他：“这不行。”  
“你知道如果我现在怀孕，他们会说什么吗？这事儿会给佩雷斯造就机会，这种借题发挥一定会动摇塞尔吉奥在马德里的权威，即便他能解决这个，巴塞罗那的阵营里也有人在盯着我。”  
“他们会把这东西打成标语；皮克是皇家马德里的婊子，他有一个血缘不纯的孩子。那我们之前宣传我和塞尔吉奥的婚姻，不过是皇室的异想天开，这些动作就全都白费了。”  
“你不能说服拉莫斯暂时帮你隐瞒这一点吗？”里奥问。  
杰拉德沉默了很久，他焦虑地抓了抓头发：“里奥，别问我，我不知道。巴塞罗那叫他什么你忘了吗？‘刽子手’塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，他对于清除政敌从来不留情面。而且，我们达成协定的基础就是：尽快解决孩子。”  
他深吸一口气：“所以，我会先搞定巴塞罗那，此后我会有一个孩子，也会有来自巴萨的绝对支持，佩雷斯会对他忌惮，塞尔吉奥不得不站到我们这边来。我需要时间，里奥，我不能现在怀孕，十个月根本不够我完成这些事情，你得帮我。”  
里奥阴沉地瞧了他一眼：“Geri，我不喜欢这个。你不应该把婚姻和孩子当成砝码，在赌桌上推来推去。”  
杰拉德试图用傻笑来打破低沉的气氛：“用他们的话来说，这是Omega天生的特权。”  
里奥沉默了一会儿，忽然问：“为什么不是伊万？”  
“什么？”杰拉德疑惑，但梅西很快地继续说下去：“为什么不是伊万和莫德里奇？你知道，他们有被教皇祝福的灵魂契约，因为他们在战场上被上帝降下神迹。他们相爱，而且伊万是Alpha，联系要比你和拉莫斯亲密得多，因为教皇的祝福，没有人敢攻击他们。莫德里奇也是中立派，我们也可以支持莫德里奇，佩雷斯忌惮莫德里奇不比拉莫斯少，他只是差在没有继承权而已，但你只需要一个中立派的实权派，有没有马德里的继承权并不重要。那比你掌控拉莫斯要更容易。”  
这会儿轮到杰拉德指责他了：“嘿，你刚刚说了，不应该把婚姻和孩子当成砝码，在赌桌上推来推去。”  
里奥直直地盯着他，盯得杰拉德底气逐渐消失，眼神躲闪：“别对我撒谎，Geri。”  
杰拉德毫无底气地做小伏低：“是的……我不是没有考虑过。但是，我现在已经爱上塞尔吉奥了。”  
“我之前和塞尔吉奥达成约定，一旦我怀孕，他会接手后续的处理，我们会很快分开。但我们没料到拖得比计划久。”  
“但是里奥，我想要我的Alpha，想要我的孩子，我也想要巴萨掌权者的位子。我需要有个机会，如果没有机会，那我就要创造一个。”  
杰拉德捋了捋他的头发，系好他西装上的纽扣，坚定地望向他的挚友：“所有成功都是赌局，没有风险的赌局是不存在的。”

里奥站起身来，猛地在杰拉德的后背上重重地一锤。杰拉德立刻夸张地喊叫起来：“里奥！”但里奥可没放过他，冲着一米九大个子的屁股就踹了一脚。杰拉德委委屈屈地看着他。  
“我真讨厌你，Geri，我讨厌你算来算去，也讨厌你们把爱情在赌桌上推来推去，你们真是复杂得不可救药。”  
巴塞罗那的小个子嘟起嘴，但他又摊了摊手：“但我能怎么办呢？说到底，你喜欢拉莫斯，那我会帮你。无论你想要什么，我都会帮你。”  
杰拉德开心地亲他的脸颊：“谢谢你，里奥，我就知道你是我最好的朋友……”  
“滚蛋Geri！我还生气着呢！”

事情果然如杰拉德考虑得一般顺利，在接下来的几个月时间里，他仍然保持着每周末与塞尔吉奥见面的频率。即便他仍然没有怀孕的消息，塞尔吉奥也没有再对他催促点什么。  
这其实有些不正常，但杰拉德并不愿意给自己找麻烦。  
他们已经在一起度过了一整个夏天，在秋天来的时候，杰拉德收到塞尔吉奥送给他的围巾，不出意外是白色的。他瞪圆眼睛，又发现在围巾下面还有顶帽子，是杰拉德曾经拥有过的款式，左右两边坠着两个熊头熊脑的毛绒球。  
“送给大熊——和未来的小熊。”  
塞尔吉奥写道。  
他仍然把围巾退了回去，却留下了那顶帽子。

他们在圣诞节的时候仍然一起过，甚至在圣诞树下做了一回。在高潮之后，他们懒洋洋地在地板上摊平，壁炉里的木柴发出噼啪的燃烧声音。西班牙下了雪，雪花从天空飘落旋转而下，扑落在带着雾气的玻璃上，变成小小的晶体和水滴。而他们躺在地板上，瞧着外面的世界逐渐变得白蒙蒙的。

塞尔吉奥把自己的毯子丢在杰拉德的身上，自己去了浴室。他打开开关，热水开始咕嘟咕嘟地流出来，塞尔吉奥伸手试了水温，无意间胳膊肘将杰拉德放在一旁的小包扫落在地。  
塞尔吉奥吐吐舌头，赶紧将东西都收起来。但从包里滚落出来的药瓶吸引了他的注意力。不得不说，这东西塞尔吉奥看着格外眼熟——跟他在医生那儿看到的避孕药一模一样。

塞尔吉奥盯着瓶子，水流的咕嘟咕嘟声还在他耳边响着，但怒意让他几乎想冲到客厅里去质问杰拉德。  
这究竟有什么意义？塞尔吉奥几乎要将那个小瓶子捏的变形了。  
之前他就怀疑杰拉德在背着他做什么小动作。现在果然应验了。又一次，来自巴塞罗那的算计。塞尔吉奥冷笑起来，是的，杰拉德从来就是一副不得已的样子，每次如果不是塞尔吉奥以正经事儿去请求他，杰拉德大概早就坚持不下去了。  
从来都是这样，每一次，杰拉德压根不在意他们之间达成的契约，也不在意他们一起度过的时间，塞尔吉奥的感情对他来说一文不值。他总是想要干自己想干的事情，根本不会在意这种举措会给别人带来什么伤害和后果。  
一丁点报复的恶意在他心头撩拨，塞尔吉奥打开橱柜，翻找出那个装满维生素的药瓶。避孕药的药片哗啦啦地全部被他倒进马桶，被水冲得无影无踪。他把维生素装回避孕药的药瓶，原封不动地放回了杰拉德的包里。  
他一言不发地走进客厅，杰拉德还在躺在地板上。他懒洋洋地抬起头看塞尔吉奥，蓝色的眼瞳里映衬出跳动燃烧着的暖融火光。塞尔吉奥低头，在他嘴角上落下一个吻。  
“我可真爱你，亲爱的Geri。”


	8. 冬天对于熊来说，不是个好季节

“什么？”杰拉德怀疑自己听错了：“这不可能！”  
医生叹口气：“这没什么不可能的，杰拉德。再好用的药物也不可能保证你万无一失。”  
杰拉德焦虑地坐在检查床上踢腾着腿，他的手指扣挖着光滑的平面：“如果我……现在想做手术……”  
他试探的话还没说完，就得到了医生一个凶狠的瞪视：“我建议你最好不要，Alpha对这种事情是很敏锐的，如果你做了流产手术，一旦被拉莫斯发现，即便你有十张嘴也解释不清。而里奥他会真的杀了我。杰拉德，无论如何，不要轻举妄动。”  
他又好气地劝说杰拉德：“如果你现在不想让他们知道，我还可以替你拖延一段时间。Omega虽然会呕吐和感到不适，但身体征兆在四五个月之后才发生变化，而你，”他比了比杰拉德的身高：“你太高了，你可以把自己吃的胖一点，我甚至可以帮你掩饰到八个月。”  
杰拉德轻轻地拍了一巴掌自己的小肚子，立刻又收到医生的瞪视，只好无辜地举起双手。  
这毕竟是他的孩子，他感到有轻微的愧疚从心底爬上来。杰拉德无可奈何地瞪着自己的肚子：“宝贝，你为什么来的这么不是时候？”

他和医生握手，恳请医生一定要帮他拖延得够久。然而，在回到俱乐部给塞尔吉奥写日常情况的简讯时，他犹豫了很久，直到墨水都滴在了信纸上，才潦草地写了一句话。  
“医生说：没有。”

这个孩子的到来打乱了他的大部分计划。杰拉德不得不计算时间，八个月，如果要瞒过塞尔吉奥，他需要一场针对自己的暗杀，让他在床上躺足后两个月，至于孩子生下来后怎么解释，他已经来不及考虑。这时间过于紧张，他不得不把所有重心都放在交际上，有的人值得清洗，有的人值得收买和笼络，而有的人需要被震慑，每一个人都是他急需解决的问题。

他不得不推掉了一次和塞尔吉奥的周末约会。而在半个月后，塞尔吉奥见到他的Omega时，他吃了一惊：杰拉德眼睛发红，那一双蓝宝石的眼睛失去了神采。他的颧骨也显得突出了不少，整个人都显得十分憔悴。  
“Geri？”他惊疑地打开家门，杰拉德裹着一身风雪进了门，连塞尔吉奥都打了个冷战。他们在门口亲吻，雪莉酒的味道几乎在风雪里消失殆尽，他在杰拉德的嘴唇间只尝到雪的味道——是甜的。  
他本来想在门口就把杰拉德剥干净，但Omega按着太阳穴拒绝了他。杰拉德刚把大衣脱下来，脸色就变得惨白。他快步走到卫生间，埋头在洗手池里拼命地干呕，就像那些风雪都在他的身体里飞旋一样，冰冷，晕眩，他的腿直发抖，眼前发黑。  
有一双温热的手把住了他的腰，下一秒他意识到，那是塞尔吉奥。塞尔吉奥贴上他不断打颤的身体，在背后亲昵地轻拍：“Geri，Geri？你生病了吗？”  
他扶着洗手池的边缘，尽可能地把呕吐的冲动从喉咙里压回去：“不……大概是吧。”  
杰拉德有点依赖地往后倒进塞尔吉奥的胸膛，这个角度，塞尔吉奥看不见他的脸。他轻微地蹭着，试图从Alpha那儿获取更多的暖意：“天太冷了，我生病了，Sese。”  
塞尔吉奥的大手揉着他的耳朵，他带杰拉德回到沙发里去，那儿离壁炉很近，连空气都被烘得散发出暖意。等他把卫生间的灯关掉，再回到杰拉德的身边时，他发现他的Omega连鞋子都没脱下来，就已经在沙发上睡着了。  
他摆弄起他的大熊。塞尔吉奥解开他的鞋带，把杰拉德的腿也折腾到沙发上去。杰拉德无意识地哼了一声，蠕动身体，把自己团成一团。塞尔吉奥看着有点好笑。他用毯子把他的大熊包裹起来，只露出一双眼睛。蓝色的宝石被覆盖住了，只有眼睫毛在随着呼吸微微颤动。  
塞尔吉奥也在沙发旁坐下来，让他的大熊好好地靠在他的腿上，手指裹缠住一缕蓬松的毛发，心里下意识地盘算起来。  
春天就快来了，他乡下的马场里，有一头小马驹即将诞生，或许，他的小熊也快要诞生了。春天的马场景色很美，到时候他要带着杰拉德，去看他的马。  
去看他们的马。  
春天到底什么时候来呢？在杰拉德的呼吸声里，塞尔吉奥算起日子。

塞尔吉奥这辈子也没想到过会接到来自梅西的信。  
内容很简单：“杰拉德怀孕了。”  
下一行就是：“速来巴塞罗那。”  
塞尔吉奥下一秒就跳上了自己的车。

在抵达之前，有十万个念头在他脑子里打转，比如为什么是梅西而不是杰拉德告诉他？杰拉德会不会出了什么事故？有一些血腥的画面在他脑子里浮现出来，塞尔吉奥这会儿完全不像是那个在战场上威风凛凛，在谈判桌上翻云覆雨的人了。他和所有听见自己Omega第一次怀孕的Alpha一样，就像只兔子在自己设想出来的困境里左冲右蹿。

在他被堵在马德里大街上，不安地敲着方向盘的时候，他的车窗玻璃被敲了两下，巴萨罗那的那个Alpha悄无声息地出现在车窗外。  
塞尔吉奥摇下车窗。  
“换车，拉莫斯。”梅西说。  
塞尔吉奥从善如流，他下了车，交出车钥匙，跟在梅西身后上了一辆有巴萨族徽的车。  
“没想到我有一天会和里奥梅西坐在一辆巴萨的车里。”他干巴巴地说。  
梅西一言不发。  
“所以，杰拉德怎么样了？”塞尔吉奥有点紧张了。  
梅西这会儿用一种奇怪的眼神打量了他一眼，既像是评估，又像是犹豫。  
“杰拉德怀孕了，但他不让我们告诉你。他不知道你来了。”  
这个消息不算太好，但绝对也不是坏消息。塞尔吉奥耸耸肩：“那么，你为什么要背着你最好的朋友，让我来接他回去呢？你完全可以把他带到你的家里去。”  
毕竟你们关系那么好。塞尔吉奥机灵地咽下了这句话。但梅西的眼神让他意识到，他们对塞尔吉奥咽到肚子里那句话，都心知肚明。  
“我以为，你不会来的这么快。”梅西转了方向盘，带他们拐上一条小路，塞尔吉奥留意到自己的车正在后面跟着：“据我所知，你和杰拉德原来的计划是一旦杰拉德怀孕，你们就没有必要再见面了，等孩子出生，你们会宣告这个孩子先天不足，随后夭折，然后合理地宣告因为伤心而分手。”  
塞尔吉奥哼了一声：“计划总是没有变化快。”  
梅西又用那种奇怪的眼神打量着他。  
“这个孩子来的不是时候。”梅西又说：“现在情况和一年前已经不一样了，我们两个家族的掌权者竞选时间都快到了，如果这时候有一个孩子，你们都会受到攻击。”  
塞尔吉奥迅速地打断了他：“我的孩子，他选择什么时候来，都是受神祝福的。他想什么时候来，就什么时候来。我不会让他受到那些可耻的侮辱，无论是来自马德里，还是巴塞罗那。而杰拉德，他是我的Omega，他也一样。”  
梅西终于不再打量坐在后排的塞尔吉奥，他侧过脸去，嘴角露出一点笑意。  
“上帝会保佑这个孩子的。”

塞尔吉奥终于知道为什么梅西一定要他来把杰拉德带回去了。他推开杰拉德办公室的门，一股烟雾袭击了他——雪茄的气味将这儿的氧气都挤没了，在这间办公室里消磨的烟头可能能撑死一头牛。  
杰拉德头也没抬，他还在跟手头那份文件较劲：“嗨，亲爱的，我还需要一杯热茶。比刚才那杯浓点。”  
怒气将塞尔吉奥的胸膛填塞得满满的。他按捺着想冲杰拉德叫喊起来的心情，打了个招呼：“Geri。”  
杰拉德显然没想到他会出现在这儿，那张帅气的脸上出现了好一会儿的空白，让塞尔吉奥看着有点好笑：“……你为什么会在这儿？你怎么进来的？”  
“我……”塞尔吉奥还没来得及说，身后的梅西就迅速地打断了他：“拉莫斯，带他回去，他的文件我会派人送回去。”  
皮克一脸震惊地瞧着梅西：“里奥！”  
塞尔吉奥这辈子都没想过他能和梅西有什么配合。他立刻上前准备把杰拉德扛起来带走，杰拉德从来打不过他，这点儿他还挺有自信的。但他本来想把人直接扛走的时候，他盯着杰拉德的小腹犹豫了几秒。这可给了皮克可劲蹦跶的时机，他和塞尔吉奥在自己的办公室里拳打脚踢——大半是皮克推搡，而塞尔吉奥拿他长腿长脚的，一时也没什么办法。最后还是梅西示意塞尔吉奥把人敲晕了带走，这才搞定了这鸡飞狗跳的局面。

梅西带着他们鬼鬼祟祟地从后门进来，又从后门半遮半掩地溜走，出门的时候，塞尔吉奥背上还多了一个被衣服盖着的杰拉德，看起来简直是拐卖人口的代名词。  
塞尔吉奥那一掌并不重，杰拉德中途就醒了。自打杰拉德醒了以后，塞尔吉奥立刻感受到了莫大的痛苦，他仿佛又回到了和杰拉德一起上战场的时期——杰拉德这张嘴巴拉巴拉地根本停不下来。从“里奥居然背叛了我我们可有着二十年的友情了Alpha果然都是大猪蹄子”到“Sese你对Omega真粗暴你一个Alpha居然打Omega你们马德里人果真丝毫没有尊重Omega的风度”。天知道，他以前在战场上之所以每次都第一个跳出壕沟冲上去，不是因为什么保卫西班牙的勇气，绝对是因为杰拉德太能叨叨了。  
但他不会承认，他竟然有一点点怀念起这个叨叨个不停的杰拉德——他们如今都不是毛头小子了，他们是各自家族的继承者，一句话说错就有可能被放上报纸头条。杰拉德和他在一起的这一年时间里，上床占据了他们90%的时间，而剩下那些时刻里，杰拉德除了偶尔互相挤兑的那些俏皮话，剩下时间都显得有点沉默。  
随意此刻对他们是一种危险。塞尔吉奥感到有点被针扎了的疼痛。沉默是不信任，沉默是战战兢兢，是缺乏信心，是不知道哪一句话可能会导致局面崩塌，再也无可挽回。  
但此时他们有了不可分割的纽带——塞尔吉奥忍不住笑出声来，多么天真，他当初竟然以为他可以随意和杰拉德分开。  
杰拉德因为他这一声笑而变得有点惊恐，他打量了塞尔吉奥好几眼：“你是……你是也被人打了吗，塞尔吉奥？”  
塞尔吉奥笑的更大声了。


	9. 真相是假

“我们得谈谈。”  
塞尔吉奥深谙先下手为强的道理，他摘下皮手套，把手套啪地一声丢在沙发上：“我们是得谈谈，杰拉德。不如就从你准备什么时候跟我说你怀孕了开始？”  
杰拉德的气势明显就缩了一截：“……我还没来得及。”  
“没来得及？没来得及告诉我，但梅西都已经知道了？”嫉妒的毒汁此刻又在塞尔吉奥心里发酵。但杰拉德也像被刺痛了一样瞪着他：“里奥跟这事儿有什么关系？拉莫斯，是你自己说的，我们可以花一段时间来解决这个问题，然后我们就可以不用再忍受彼此的脸了。这不过就是……迟了几天告诉你而已。”  
他瞧见塞尔吉奥脸上浮现出一丝懊悔的神情，但那神情立刻就消失了：“我不相信你，杰拉德。”  
“什么？”  
塞尔吉奥又重复了一遍：“我不相信你，杰拉德。你知道无论如何你还是得把这个孩子生下来吧？我可不想你中途出了什么事故，然后我们为了怀上下一个孩子又要拖上一年。看看前几天的头条吧，巴塞罗那的皮克在街头骑车？你可真是亲近平民，为你的继承者位置不遗余力，是吧，杰拉德？”  
那确实是杰拉德的政治小动作，但他没想到塞尔吉奥会拿这一点来借题发挥。杰拉德脸上因为恼怒而发红：“很好，很好，你很着急，但拉莫斯，我向你保证，如果这个孩子真的没了，我就挨个儿敲你们这些皇马继承者的门，向他们敞开腿。你们不就是想要一个继承人吗？这他妈的好，你满意了吧？那一定比你一个人努力快的多不是吗？”  
塞尔吉奥气极反笑：“看起来你很熟练？你是不是在巴萨就是这么干的？就像他们谣传的一样：梅西、法布雷加斯、兹拉坦……还有谁？”  
杰拉德非常平静地说：“塞尔吉奥，你敢再重复一次，我发誓我今天一定会揍你。”  
他们俩在客厅里冷酷地对视，荷尔蒙的气味被完全调动起来，疑惑地互相对峙、压迫、拉扯，空气里几乎有火花在噼啪作响。  
塞尔吉奥在那句话脱口而出的下一秒就后悔了，当他决定放下自己的尊严，说几句软话的前一秒，杰拉德忽然收敛了自己的信息素。他瞧也不瞧塞尔吉奥一眼，只倒在沙发上，用手捋了捋头发。  
“算了，塞尔吉奥，这有什么意义？我很清楚，你有很多喜欢的Omega，这些谣言在巴塞罗那也能听见，克里斯，托雷斯、纳瓦斯，你喜欢谁我并不在意。但我知道，无论是已经离开的人，或是还留在这里的人，你都和他们相处的很好，至少在报纸上看起来是这样。”  
“不过是短暂的表演而已，我知道一年太长了，但你也完全能再坚持一段时间，不是吗？我答应你，无论这事怎么结局，我都尽量会少出现在你面前。”杰拉德站起来拎起自己的包：“我去住客房了。”  
他离开客厅，还没走到客房的时候，就听见大门砰地一声响。  
塞尔吉奥走了。

  
“该死的皮克！他居然觉得我和他是虚情假意的营业！”  
咔嚓咔嚓的声音在房间里响起来，但塞尔吉奥坚持不懈地在原地跳脚，大声嚷嚷：  
“你知道他还说什么？他觉得我和克里斯南多他们都有一腿！真是见鬼了！我当年和南多关系好的时候，还不是和他睡在一个帐篷里吗？”  
咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。  
“什么叫短暂的表演？会有哪个皇马的人会为一个傻子立刻跑到巴萨的地盘上去？”  
咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。  
塞尔吉奥终于忍无可忍地看向坐在沙发上一直坚持不懈咔嚓咔嚓的伊克尔：“melon，你能不能不要再啃你的苹果了？”  
伊克尔用一声更大的咔嚓声回应他。他嚼了嚼，慢条斯理地咽下嘴里的苹果，这才斜眼瞧了一眼塞尔吉奥：“原来你们真的不是营业啊，nene？”  
“怎么可能！”伊克尔对上塞尔吉奥瞪得圆溜溜的眼睛，冷笑了一声：“摸着你的良心，nene，当初你和杰拉德睡在一个帐篷里的时候，我一点都不担心你俩半夜滚到一块去，而是担心你会不会大半夜一时兴起把他掐死了。”  
伊克尔说这话倒也算是有理有据。他当年是杰拉德和塞尔吉奥分属队伍的队医，在那场战役中几乎救过他们所有人，也只有他，才能让塞尔吉奥坦坦荡荡地提起杰拉德的避孕药和怀孕的事。  
“甚至我还可以告诉你，在你和杰拉德搞出这档子事之前，我可听见了不少小道消息说，你要违背教皇的祝福，要抢走卢卡呢。你应该庆幸杰拉德还忌惮着拉基蒂奇的感情，没有跟你提这件事。”  
“什么？”塞尔吉奥目瞪口呆：“为什么没人跟我提这回事儿？”  
“你也只有如今才会计较这些捕风捉影。”伊克尔哼了一声：“你真的准备在我这儿大骂杰拉德，而不是准备回去哄哄他？”  
塞尔吉奥一头栽在沙发里，闷闷地说：“不。我还能怎么跟他说？我已经把他带回了家，我也跟他说他是我的Omega，孩子也是我的孩子，但他还是那副除了巴萨，谁也别准备让我就范的样子，我还要怎么跟他说？”  
“那你为什么不想想，杰拉德为什么那么急着摆平巴萨内部？”伊克尔瞪他：“即便是巴萨要推他出来和你联姻的时候，他也没有这么着急。你又准备拿你们的约定怎么办，你真的打算等杰拉德生下孩子以后，就准备把孩子‘处理’掉？”  
“当然不会！”塞尔吉奥脱口而出，又语塞起来：“Sese还没有想好，杰拉德和孩子当然重要，但Sese又不只有他们要照顾，我一直以为杰拉德自己就能照顾好他自己……”  
伊克尔打断了他：“塞尔吉奥，作为一名医生，我可以告诉你，作为巴萨的杰拉德，他当然能照顾好他自己，但Omega也需要他的Alpha，尤其在这个时候。”  
“Sese要好好想想。”塞尔吉奥把整张脸都埋在沙发扶手上，闷头闷脑地嘟囔。  
“你是该好好想想。”伊克尔把手里的苹果核丢进垃圾桶，顺手又抓起一把瓜子咔嚓咔嚓地啃起来。

塞尔吉奥居然又回来了。

杰拉德从睡梦里醒过来，这些天的忙碌几乎将他榨干了，他的肚子咕噜噜地响个不停。他迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起来，听见厨房里有声音，他疑惑地向那边张望，发现——居然是塞尔吉奥。  
他闷不做声地走过去，看着塞尔吉奥在料理台上忙碌着点什么。锅里的炖菜咕嘟嘟地翻腾，水雾让塞尔吉奥的表情都变得模糊起来，杰拉德抽了抽鼻子，空气里的信息素味道平静而甜美，火药味和对抗的气息都消失了。  
他不知道说什么好，他们可是几个小时之前刚刚大吵了一架。恰好塞尔吉奥这会儿转过头来：“你醒了。”  
“嗯。”杰拉德没话找话：“我还不知道你还会下厨。”  
塞尔吉奥哼了一声，他抓起旁边的布巾，熟练地端起锅，把炖煮得刚到火候的炖菜倒在盘子里。他转身把东西端到杰拉德倚着的台面上，往前推了推，棕色的眼睛圆溜溜的，只盯着杰拉德看。  
杰拉德被他盯得都有些不自在了，他疑惑地打量着塞尔吉奥和那盘炖菜，带着点开玩笑的口吻说：“说真的，塞尔吉奥，你不是在里面放了什么奇怪的东西吧？”  
塞尔吉奥瞪他：“你吃不吃？”  
杰拉德立刻抓起刀叉。其实塞尔吉奥做的很不错，至少在他肚子已经咕噜声大作的这会儿，没什么比面前这些食物更好吃的了。杰拉德一边吃一边发出模模糊糊的赞美声。  
塞尔吉奥这会儿才露出点笑意来，他的目光扫过杰拉德的小腹，那儿平坦得还什么都看不出来。  
“你不知道的事情还多着呢。”塞尔吉奥小声说。  
“什么？”杰拉德没听见。塞尔吉奥挥挥手示意没什么，转身去给自己也盛了一份儿，坐在杰拉德对面吃起来。


	10. 谈情说爱

梅西和杰拉德单方面地说好了，杰拉德在家里办公，只有重要会议才能到俱乐部去，没得商量。于是每天早上都有巴萨的小伙子抱着个暗红色盒子敲门，然后塞尔吉奥会出门来，毫不客气地散发强大的敌视信息素，一把抢过文件盒子，将年轻的孩子吓得落荒而逃。  
杰拉德本来不知道这事儿，直到几个送文件的年轻孩子们看见他就面色不好，这才在逼问里得出个好笑的结论，塞尔吉奥当即被罢免了这项工作，转由他自己每天早上爬起来给年轻小伙子开门，有的时候刚睡醒，连头发还乍着，只穿一件睡衣，塞尔吉奥看见了又要暗中生气。  
但给塞尔吉奥的恼火增添火苗，就是给自己增加快乐，这一向是杰拉德的人生准则。  
他端着盒子快乐地往回走，路过客厅的时候发现塞尔吉奥正在沙发里看点什么，他大大咧咧地探头过去看：“嘿，早。”  
这一看令他有些身体僵硬。  
塞尔吉奥在翻阅一些购物指南，而他的手指又正好停留在婴儿服饰那一页，小婴儿浅蓝嫩粉的衣着图案，被塞尔吉奥带着刺青的手指压着，就像仙人掌上忽然开出了花那样奇怪。  
当然，杰拉德还没蠢到把这句话说出口。  
塞尔吉奥的脸上飞过一抹红，杰拉德不想看第二次，他总觉得如果他把这话说出口，塞尔吉奥下一秒就预备揍他一顿。这可说不好，求生欲令杰拉德敏锐。  
“所以，粉色还是蓝色？我觉得我们要做点准备，你觉得呢？”  
杰拉德想说我不想准备，这可不是他意料之中的事儿，所以他选择他习惯的插科打诨：“你问我？你不如去问伊涅斯塔，反正伊涅斯塔什么都知道。”  
塞尔吉奥看起来有点头痛：“如果孩子在伊涅斯塔肚子里，我是很乐于去问他的。”  
于是杰拉德伸手去翻纸页，来来回回，哗啦啦作响。他翻了好一会儿，把关于婴儿的部分翻了个遍，甚至连纸尿裤和奶粉部分都瞧了一瞧。塞尔吉奥按住他的手，手心贴手背，干燥又温热的触感令杰拉德觉得挺舒服，塞尔吉奥的大拇指在他的手腕关节上来回摩挲。  
“杰拉德，你为什么吃了这么多，一点重量也没增加？”塞尔吉奥有点不满意。  
杰拉德翻了个白眼：“手腕胖的那不是怀孕，是水肿。”  
塞尔吉奥有理有据地反驳他：“但是你其他部分也没胖起来。”  
他的手掌带着温度，贴着杰拉德的上臂，轻微的接触令人难以察觉，却让杰拉德心里闪过闪电般的甜蜜痛觉。  
“那么，是粉色还是蓝色？”塞尔吉奥仍然抬着头问他，而杰拉德正被那泓蜜糖色而吸引。  
“不如……不如都买下来吧。”他深吸一口气，胸膛因为屏息而感到疼痛，像是有什么东西要从他的胸膛里飞出来，融化在空气之中。

在他们正式迎来一个宝宝之前，事务仍然堆积如山。塞尔吉奥在书房里添了一张书桌，这让他和杰拉德有了不少面对面工作的时候。  
这对普通恋爱中的情侣来说，极大降低工作效率，你很有可能把一半的工作时间都花在偷瞄旁边人身上，然后另一半时间，则在对面投过来的打量目光里悄悄溜了。  
但塞尔吉奥从来不这么干。他暗搓搓比对着自己和杰拉德要回复的文件数量，文件太多一定是因为程序冗杂，文件太少一定是因为巴萨生意冷淡，总之十次有八次得出的结论都是：巴萨要凉了。  
凉了有什么不好？他直接把杰拉德领回家，从此再没有可恶的年轻Alpha每天在家门口敲门了。  
他这么想着，就瞧见杰拉德恼怒地把文件揉成了球，愤怒地往墙上摔。皱巴巴的纸球有点硬，弹出嘭的一声响，反弹几个来回，跳到塞尔吉奥脚边。  
塞尔吉奥玩心忽然发作，他给了那个纸团一脚，稳准狠地让纸球砸上了杰拉德的脚趾。  
杰拉德发出疑惑的咕哝声，低头一看才发觉塞尔吉奥在搞什么小动作，他好气又好笑，等着对面假装无事发生过的塞尔吉奥，一脚又把那纸团踢了回去。  
这下塞尔吉奥可有事做了。他捡起那个纸团就砸回了杰拉德的脸上。杰拉德瞪着他，塞尔吉奥笑嘻嘻地丢下文件，过来靠上了他的书桌：“生气了，Geri？”  
杰拉德护住文件的样子简直像一只急于护崽的雌兽：“嘿，离巴塞罗那的机密远点。”  
塞尔吉奥嗤之以鼻：“如果我想知道的消息，还要从你办公桌上偷窥来，那我不如趁早回去养马算了。”  
但当巴塞罗那的工作和塞尔吉奥同处一室的时候，杰拉德从来不肯放松。塞尔吉奥不怀好意地把椅子拉过来，斜着坐在一旁，脚跟刚刚好够到杰拉德的大腿。  
这简直是骚扰，杰拉德咬牙切齿地装作它不存在。塞尔吉奥像只狡黠的猫科动物一样，顺着他的小腿往上蹭，直抵他的膝盖，杰拉德只坚持了十秒钟，就恼怒地抖了抖腿，把那条闲得慌的小腿从他膝盖上甩脱。  
结果没一会儿功夫，该死的塞尔吉奥又蹭过来，甚至还在他的腿上轻轻地敲着节拍，嗒哒，嗒哒……那不老实的脚跟还有往里继续蹭的意思，杰拉德丢了钢笔，瞪着塞尔吉奥：“你能不能离我远点？”  
“别这么严肃嘛，Geri。”塞尔吉奥笑嘻嘻地收回了自己的脚，目的达到：“巴萨不会因为你少批两张文件就坍塌了。”他咧着白晃晃的板牙，热情地蹭过去，杰拉德警惕地瞧着他，但并没有阻止塞尔吉奥的手摸上他的太阳穴。他仰着头，蓝色的瞳孔里映出塞尔吉奥的倒影。  
“你要不要和我去马场转转？”塞尔吉奥的手温暖而有力，杰拉德发出舒服的呻吟，“艹……你这是在邀请我吗？”  
“……算是吧。”塞尔吉奥难得地坦诚。杰拉德狐疑地瞧着他：“不是因为你又需要我做不在场证明，也不是因为你又要逃避些什么事？”  
塞尔吉奥眼睛眨也不眨的盯着他：“是的，没有关于马德里的事，我在邀请你，杰拉德，你要来吗？”  
杰拉德下意识地屏住了呼吸，塞尔吉奥低下了头，他们的脸贴得有些过于近了，塞尔吉奥的呼吸就笼罩在杰拉德的脸上。蜜糖的琥珀里映出蓝色来，而蓝色的湖心里有了一抹棕色的影子。  
杰拉德听见自己说：“好的，我答应。”

塞维利亚的天空蓝的像一个人的瞳孔。  
他们没有带太多工作和手下回来，毕竟比起多个家族盘踞分割的西班牙都城，这里才算是塞尔吉奥真正的故乡。在战争中，这里也没有遭到太多的破坏。  
在到马场的路上，塞尔吉奥在路边的小教堂里停了车，说是要进去看看。杰拉德本来坐在车上等他，但他总是闲不住，终于跳下车去，走进教堂里去。  
他远远地看到塞尔吉奥坐在长椅之上，像是他在很多次战斗的号角吹响的前一秒，出神地凝望天空，而在这里，只有高高的穹顶笼罩在他们头上，国王圣母的视线穿过安静的空气，与这两个年轻人对视。  
“所以，这就是那座教堂。”  
杰拉德在战争和庆祝酒宴的间隙里，也听过塞尔吉奥提起那个故事：在来马德里之前，他是个经常混迹于街头的小子，居无定所，他偶尔逗留的教堂，在他受冷的时候帮他遮蔽风雨，在他饥饿的时候提供热腾腾的食物，那像是某种好运的象征。  
“但我来到这里之后就没再回去过了。”年轻的塞尔吉奥摇晃着自己的一头长发，杰拉德记不清楚那时候是谁在问，塞尔吉奥只是笑了一下：“那里不再爱我了，好运结束，砰！”  
而现在，他又在这里了。  
杰拉德不知道他在想什么，阳光透过彩色的玻璃花窗，在塞尔吉奥的白色上衣投注下斑斓的光影，这画面让杰拉德安静下来。  
塞尔吉奥很快就结束了自己的冥想，他拉扯着杰拉德的胳膊走出去，脸上有着快乐的神色。  
“你做了什么，塞尔吉奥，这么高兴？”  
塞尔吉奥回头看了一眼：“没有什么，我只是有一些事要对这里说，圣母会祝我好运的。”


	11. 问题解决之前

塞尔吉奥的马场已经被染上春天的气息。毛茸茸的一层绿色从冰雪和沙土下面钻出，在暖风里晕染扩散成一片。  
他们都很喜欢这里，每天早上的散步也被放在日常列表的第一位。当第一缕阳光从窗帘的缝隙里透过来的时候，塞尔吉奥用胳膊肘撞了撞与他背对而眠的杰拉德，叫他起床。  
他跳下床去把窗帘拉开，享受阳光打在脸上的温暖，露出微笑来。塞尔吉奥回过头去，看见杰拉德半裸着，只穿着一条睡裤，正站在镜子面前试图撸平那头乱糟糟的头发。  
如果是以往，杰拉德白皙的肌肤，纤细的小腿，或许会勾起他沉睡的欲望，让他扑过去纠缠杰拉德，以至于整个清早的散步计划都宣告作废。  
但那不是今天。在春日的阳光里，他看见杰拉德裸露的小腹上，隆起一个明显的弧度。他像是着魔一样盯着杰拉德看，一时间甚至屏住了呼吸。  
而杰拉德无意间瞥见了他顽固的目光，他自己也低头，盯着那里瞧了一会儿。  
“喜欢你所看到的吗，Sese?”杰拉德露出神色有些复杂的微笑。  
塞尔吉奥大步冲过去用一个拥抱回应他。

这点小插曲没有令他们的清晨计划作废。他们仍然出门去散步。塞尔吉奥带他走进马厩：“这是我的冠军。嗨，冠军，跟Geri打招呼。”  
“你好啊，美人。”Geri凑过去抚摸她棕色的毛发，那匹骄傲的动物出奇的温顺，她喷了喷气，额头在杰拉德身上蹭了蹭，就不愿意离开他了。  
“走吧，我带你去转一转。”塞尔吉奥解开了缰绳。

他们今天骑了马，走的也比平时远些。这片土地上除了他们两个，几乎没有其他人，杰拉德跟着塞尔吉奥随意漫步，听他讲他小时候在哪里上了棵树不小心栽了下来，又是哪一次在草丛里逮住了兔子，风吹得他有些犯困，细微的快乐和暖洋洋的倦意占据了他的头脑。  
当他意识到这一点的时候，一个轻的难以察觉的吻落在他的脸颊上，塞尔吉奥的眼神温暖如此刻照在他身上的日光：“累了，Geri？你可以骑上马，我们快到了。”  
塞尔吉奥是什么时候开始一直这么看着他的？杰拉德恍神，他脑子里闪过他们当初谈论联姻时的情景，那时候塞尔吉奥从沙发上站起来迎接他，将酒杯推到他面前，眼睛里满是打量和盘算。  
他那时候看不清塞尔吉奥在想什么，就像是这时，他也不知道这种眼神又是为什么。有什么冲动在他胸膛里疯狂跳动。杰拉德不喜欢这个，他的心脏为此而膨胀，沉得像是时刻就要坠落。  
这是假的，他想，这不可能是真的。  
他错开了塞尔吉奥热情的注视：“塞尔吉奥，我有件事要跟你说。”  
塞尔吉奥漫不经心地抬了头：“嗯？”  
但在接触到杰拉德视线的下一秒，他眨了眨眼，肩膀绷紧。  
杰拉德目不转睛地盯着他。塞尔吉奥没意识到自己屏住了呼吸，他就是那么看着杰拉德，一双眼睛被“快说吧快说吧”填满。  
那些句子就停在杰拉德嘴唇上，因为停滞得过久甚至有些刺痛。  
“我们的计划有变动，关于怀孕这件事，你不能现在公布它。”  
“至少得等到巴塞罗那竞选结束，这个孩子带来的负面影响太大了，我承担不起，塞尔吉奥。”  
“所以？”塞尔吉奥示意他继续说下去。  
“我当然会让他顺利诞生……”复杂的情绪像冰冷的节肢动物，正在顺着杰拉德的脊梁在向上爬，他试图尽快完成这个句子：“我只是需要在竞选之前把他藏起来而已。”  
杰拉德眼睛眨也不眨地盯着塞尔吉奥。  
他在等着塞尔吉奥对他发火，等着那双眼睛里露出暴躁和不耐烦的情绪来，但塞尔吉奥什么都没说，他的肩膀逐渐放松，甚至有了轻微的颤抖：“感谢上帝，该死的Geri，你原来只想讲这个。”  
什么？杰拉德一头雾水：“什么？塞尔吉奥？”  
“你知道吗？”塞尔吉奥的声音里带着笑意：“我有时候是挺想揍你的，Geri，就只是因为你太他妈的蠢了。”  
塞尔吉奥这会儿才回过头来，朝阳将他的头发，他的侧脸，他毛茸茸的小胡子和眼睛都照得暖意融融。“艹，我以为你会跟我说我们要离婚，至少要分开，我以为你要跟我谈这个孩子对巴塞罗那和马德里会……而你居然只跟我说你打算隐瞒他。”  
他们说话时已经走回了马厩，塞尔吉奥推开门，手指抚摸过母马棕色的鬃毛，轻轻拍了一把。那匹温驯的马喷了喷气，又去蹭了蹭杰拉德，这才乖顺地回到了它自己的位置上去。  
杰拉德还愣着神，塞尔吉奥推了一把他的肩膀，让他几乎是紧靠着墙，听塞尔吉奥把话说完。  
“你可以带走我们的孩子，Geri。你甚至可以在竞选之前宣布和我离婚了，我不介意。你会有足够的时间，处理那些巴塞罗那的麻烦。”  
塞尔吉奥仰着头，他难得有说话这么轻的时候，就像是下一秒就准备反悔。  
“但Geri，记住一点，我也没有那么多的耐心。”  
杰拉德楞在原地，塞尔吉奥都走出去好几米，才发现他还傻乎乎地呆站着，好气又好笑地推了一把他的肩膀，“走了。”  
“那你没有耐心的时候会发生什么，嗯，Sese？”  
巴塞罗那的杰拉德永远不怕死。塞尔吉奥摇头，他高高地挑起眉头：“你想知道，Geri？我发誓你不会想知道的。”  
“嗯。”杰拉德在他身后低声地笑起来。

当他们走进门的时候，塞尔吉奥再一次被袭击了，但他没有像第一次那样将杰拉德推开。杰拉德从背后抱住他，像只巨大的抱抱熊一样，将塞尔吉奥裹在拥抱里，他的胡子蹭的塞尔吉奥发痒，让他咯咯地笑起来。  
真不公平，明明他们的身高也并没有相差太多，塞尔吉奥想。他揽住杰拉德的手臂：“你什么时候能有点怀孕Omega的自觉？”  
杰拉德在他脖颈后发出咕噜咕噜声，热腾腾的呼吸在他后颈蹭来蹭去。塞尔吉奥意识到什么——杰拉德该死的硬了，成熟得过了头的葡萄变成了雪莉酒。他深吸一口气，杰拉德的手也不怀好意地往塞尔吉奥的大腿上滑。  
“艹。”塞尔吉奥尽力让自己不要去想把杰拉德按在门上操的情景：“该死的Geri，别闹，这里最近的医生在五公里以外。”  
“谁说我会需要医生？”杰拉德热得烫人，嘴唇贴在塞尔吉奥的脖子上，调侃的话音灼热如同融化的蜜糖：“不会有什么医生，Sese，只是太热了，你不觉得吗？我想看看你那个新的纹身。”  
都是借口，塞尔吉奥嗤之以鼻，但他还是照着做了。他褪下短裤，给杰拉德看他大腿内侧的那个纹身，杰拉德的手指从大腿内侧摩挲了几下，就自然而然地滑到了塞尔吉奥的阴茎上。  
“别只看着，Sese。”还没动几下，杰拉德就不满地指挥他。  
塞尔吉奥重重地把额头磕在杰拉德的肩膀上，从喉咙里发出带着威胁的低吼声。他把杰拉德的短裤也扯下来，甜美的雪莉酒气味让他们头昏脑涨，陷入一片混乱之中，修长和粗糙的手，过于烫人的温度，不时磕碰到的大腿、黏糊糊的液体顺着赤裸的肢体往下滑，门被他们下意识的挣动撞得摇晃，砰砰作响。  
没有人能在这样的激情里坚持太久，他们在彼此的视线里神魂颠倒地抵达高潮。酸软的疲倦和满足侵占了每一块肌肉，他们就那么乱糟糟地，坚持不住地往下缓慢地滑动，直到半倒在地上。  
“艹，太晚了。”杰拉德忍不住感慨。  
“嗯嗯嗯？”塞尔吉奥口齿不清地发问。  
杰拉德又笑起来：“我们为什么没有在见面第一天就做这个？太他妈的晚了，我们拖了多久？五年，十年？我们应该在见面第一天就做这个，在帐篷里叫喊到所有西班牙士兵都知道。”  
真是胡说八道，塞尔吉奥笑起来：“滚你的，Geri，我们第一天只因为巴塞罗那和皇家马德里的破事嚷嚷得所有西班牙士兵都知道，并且认为我们会在帐篷里互相残杀。抱歉，伊戈尔说的。”  
杰拉德用他的额头撞了一下塞尔吉奥。  
“所以，现在我比皇家马德里更重要了？”  
他的眼睛里骄傲和自满太多了，让塞尔吉奥不怀好意地怼回去：  
“是啊，就像在你心里，我如今比巴塞罗那更重要一样。”  
杰拉德的笑声太大了，几乎在整个房间里回荡起来，塞尔吉奥仍然与他胸膛相贴，愉快地感受着情绪从身体内部引发的共振。  
这太奇怪了，他一边想着，一边情不自禁地快乐起来。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了！  
> 感谢所有催更的小伙伴！幸好有小天使告诉我你们还在期待这篇文！

属于春天的假期结束了，他们开车离开塞维利亚。塞尔吉奥坐在驾驶位上，风在他的墨镜上绕了一圈儿，吹动他的衬衫，露出些许细腻的蜜色来。  
事实证明，一点光也可以闪瞎眼，比如说此时无所事事的杰拉德。  
他没有方向盘可摸，只能把座位往后挪动，长腿一伸，抵上挡风玻璃，顺手掏出本打发时间的小册子，摆出一副宛如躺在沙滩椅上度假观光的模样来。  
塞尔吉奥瞪他：“免费的司机真好用，是不是啊Geri？”  
杰拉德笑嘻嘻地不搭话，塞尔吉奥继续嘟嘟囔囔：“我们没多久就快到交界处了，维护好你可怜的社交形象吧。”  
他一边这么说，一边不经意地拍了拍杰拉德的腿。塞尔吉奥的手换了几个位置，最后对杰拉德腹部那个隆起的弧度极为满意，就停在那里不动了。杰拉德把册子盖在脸上，装作睡着，手指从书册上滑落，最后与塞尔吉奥的手指互相交叠。  
他感到极为满意，然后就这么不知不觉地陷入了有节奏地摇晃着的小睡中，直到被塞尔吉奥再度唤醒。  
“醒醒Geri。”  
他于梦境中醒来，瞧见他们已经到了西班牙都城，塞尔吉奥开的慢悠悠的，后面有手下开车正跟着他们。  
塞尔吉奥正在憋笑，这也太傻了：“你最近经常打瞌睡。”  
“是啊因为我是个怀了小东西的Omega。”杰拉德大咧咧地挺了挺腰：“你有意见吗，这位Alpha？”  
塞尔吉奥笑着摇头：“我们似乎有一段时间不适合见面了，Geri。”  
杰拉德那一瞬间有一点点沮丧，选举近在咫尺，他们这段关系将会成为阻碍，不仅不能见面，还得制造点新闻，让他们看起来马上就要离婚了。  
这会儿他忽然对擅长煽风点火的报纸生了气，真是该死。“我肯定会有点机会的，他们总不能每一分钟都盯着我们。”  
塞尔吉奥却说：“你有更多的事情需要做。”  
他嘴上这么说着，却把杰拉德的手扣住不肯放开。  
“那么，我们这会儿是不是该来个告别吻？”杰拉德想笑，但最终还是憋住了。  
人生总是这么荒谬。塞尔吉奥想起他们第一次的那个尴尬时刻，他仍然不知道自己究竟为什么爱上了杰拉德。  
但，它已经发生了，就在那里，紧贴着塞尔吉奥的心脏上，随着他的呼吸摇晃震颤，谁也无法将它挪走。  
于是他也自然而然地往杰拉德身边凑过去，但下一秒他看到杰拉德的脸色忽然一变。他的脖颈被猛地搂住压下来，他的额头撞上了杰拉德的锁骨。  
下一秒，尖锐的玻璃破碎声从他们耳边擦过，深红的幻影沉沉地压在塞尔吉奥的视野里。他眨了眨眼，发现那不是幻影。  
那是杰拉德的血。  
一颗子弹穿透了杰拉德的肩膀。

塞尔吉奥眼前一黑。  
脉搏跳动的声音在他耳边像是雷鸣一样，砰，砰砰，砰砰。愤怒在他的血管里横冲直撞，他下意识地发出了一声喑哑又痛苦的吼声，挣开了杰拉德的拥抱。  
塞尔吉奥的手下脸色惨白地簇拥过来，塞尔吉奥几乎是恼怒地吼了一声，一把搡开了查看他伤势的年轻手下：“看好杰拉德。”  
他径直走向了后面那辆车，方向盘打转，油门踩到了底，轮胎吱吱作响。  
而他脑子里只有一个想法：那个伤害了杰拉德的人，他会知道子弹烧焦皮肉的味道。  
那会是敢伤害杰拉德的人必然要付出的代价。

塞尔吉奥的手下差一点就没追上他们，塞尔吉奥开的太快了。等他们赶到的时候，塞尔吉奥那辆车的车前盖正冒着烟，车头和另外一辆车的车尾都被撞得瞧不出样子。  
塞尔吉奥的手下们略过了后排车座上那个胸口被霰弹枪打了个大洞的人——他已经死了，毫无疑问。塞尔吉奥正把半死不活的司机一脚踹到排水沟旁边，而坐在副驾驶座位上的那个人发出了被血呛住喉咙的声音。塞尔吉奥手里那把狙击枪明显是从他手里抢来的，枪托正狠狠地重击着他的脸，暗红色的血流从每一处伤口处喷涌而出。  
塞尔吉奥的手下正手忙脚乱地从他手里保住那个倒霉蛋的一条命——这可是重要证人。但塞尔吉奥只是一副只想要他去死的模样，直到有个声音喝住了他：“够了！拉莫斯，够了！”  
那是杰拉德。  
塞尔吉奥回过头，他看见杰拉德从人群中出现，肩头的伤疤已经被绷带绑住，但那些红色没被止住，它们仍然在缓慢地浸染着那些白布。  
他像一条狼那样呲牙：“这他妈与你无关，杰拉德。”  
狗屁。  
但杰拉德从来不肯让步。他只是毫不犹豫地推开那些簇拥在他身边的人。塞尔吉奥的手下用了不少绷带来止血，几乎覆盖住了他的上半身。杰拉德张开双臂，把塞尔吉奥生拉硬扯到他的怀里去。  
他什么也不说，什么也不做，只是将呲牙的塞尔吉奥紧箍住。而塞尔吉奥被硬生生地收回了爪子，收回了试图咆哮的愤怒。  
他只能闻到气味，血，酒，火药，和……杰拉德。  
不是Omega，是杰拉德。  
“你还好吗，塞尔吉奥？”  
杰拉德在他耳边问。  
那些红色的愤怒褪去了，留下一些充盈的情感填充了空洞，塞尔吉奥甚至有点震惊。他从来没有意识到它们的存在，这像是白色的水雾，他原本并没看清楚。但在下一秒，那些情绪忽然像河流一样，将他淹没。  
他一时被那些情绪冲昏了头，下意识地推了一把杰拉德。杰拉德低声抽了一口气，但并没放开手。  
“塞尔吉奥。”他几乎把每个音节都咬碎了，蹭着牙齿一个儿一个儿的往外蹦：“冷静。”  
塞尔吉奥再度深吸一口气，那些气味，他想，那些气味仿佛在空气里触手可及，红色的，甜美的，令人沉醉的，它们自然而然地取代了所有的味道，悄无声息地取代空气，穿过他的胸腔，留在了那里。  
“我好多了。”他只能推开杰拉德，假装镇定。  
杰拉德瞧了他一眼。  
但他们此刻已经没有时间了。局面需要有人来控制。  
他们各自指挥起手下清理一塌糊涂的现场。

他们都有不少事情要做。塞尔吉奥的手下忙于保存证据，从那些半死不活的家伙嘴里撬出来真相。而塞尔吉奥则负责告知所有人他受伤或者没受伤，杰拉德的情况无关紧要，总而言之只有一句：所有情况，都在他的控制中。  
他花了将近三十分钟才结束掉那该死的嘘寒问暖，捏着眉头叹了口气。  
“嘿。”  
他的后背不自然地绷紧了。杰拉德端着一盘松饼溜进房间，看见塞尔吉奥不再打电话了，长长地出了一口气：“看起来各个方面的关怀已经结束了？”  
塞尔吉奥干巴巴地讲了个笑话：“是的，现在轮到巴塞罗那了。”  
“滚蛋。”杰拉德抓起一块松饼丢到嘴里：“你六个小时没有吃东西了。”  
塞尔吉奥这会儿才意识到太阳已经落下去了，橙黄色的光芒消散了，深沉的夜色逐渐笼罩了这间屋子。光线暗淡到他看不大清杰拉德的脸，他盯了一会儿，才意识到杰拉德这会儿也看不到他的表情。  
这挺好，塞尔吉奥栽到椅子里，克制地叹了口气。  
“所以……你还好吗？”杰拉德试探地靠过来。  
不，他不好。  
“我当然很好，为什么这么说？”  
夜色暗淡地勾勒出杰拉德的身影轮廓，他很谨慎地停留在原地，沉默了一小会儿，发出一声嗤笑。  
“狗屁，塞尔吉奥。”  
塞尔吉奥情不自禁地露出一点微笑。他从椅子里坐起来，手指交叠，在手背上轻轻弹动。  
“试试看，Geri。”  
杰拉德一动不动，即便在黑暗里，塞尔吉奥也能感受到他的目光在自己的脸上扫了好几个来回。  
“所以，是有什么发生变化了吗？”杰拉德试探地问。  
塞尔吉奥在黑暗里沉默地微笑，杰拉德有点紧张了：“别告诉我又是什么我和巴萨你和皇马重要性的破事儿，塞尔吉奥，我们已经谈过这个了。”  
塞尔吉奥打了个冷颤。  
“今天这情况……我没料到会有这种事情发生。”他嗓子里像是堵了个肿块。  
他从来没想到这种情况，他总以为他和杰拉德在一起，双倍的成功，双倍的权力。  
还有……双倍的危险。  
杰拉德的耐心快到底了：“这种事情迟早还会有第二次，你知道吧。我不可能因为这一次刺杀而放弃竞选的，不过是他们的恐吓罢了……”  
他忽然发觉怒气扑面而来。塞尔吉奥猛地从椅子里弹起来，那只带着老茧的手直接袭上了杰拉德的喉咙，把他撞到门上。盘子被他带落在地，发出好大的响声。杰拉德发誓，此刻在门那边，已经有不止十只手已经扣上了扳机。  
“我们很好！”杰拉德忍不住喊了一嗓子，这才瞪起塞尔吉奥：“你在发什么疯，塞尔吉奥？”  
“别告诉我你已经做好了准备。”他的声音低沉如野兽的吼叫：“Geri，我他妈的没有，一秒都不会有。”  
他当然从来没做过这种准备：他从来没想到过杰拉德会在他面前死去，带着他的孩子。  
就差那么一丁点。如果那颗子弹再偏离一点，击中腹部，杰拉德和孩子。  
他一个都保不下来，显而易见，虽然他就在那里。  
他设想过他们可能死在战场上，分手、离婚、杰拉德会不想要孩子，吵架，大打出手，他有很多解决策略，塞尔吉奥是皇家马德里的掌权者，他有不止一套方案应对这个。  
甚至是他自己的死亡。  
但这不包括杰拉德的死亡。  
杰拉德不应该这么死去。不会死在他面前，这不可能发生。  
“如果要做这个准备，杰拉德，我宁可他妈的是我，而不是他妈的别人……艹。”塞尔吉奥咬牙切齿地说：“告诉我，杰拉德，你做了什么准备？你怎么能？”他的手指力气逐渐加深，在杰拉德的脖子上留下深红的痕迹。  
细微的颤动从他手掌下传来，他花了几秒时间，意识到杰拉德在笑。  
“什么？”塞尔吉奥难以置信：“杰拉德？有什么好笑的？”  
杰拉德忽然动了，他用力地把塞尔吉奥的手抓在自己掌心里，然后按在自己的肚子上。塞尔吉奥立刻紧张地想抽回手，但杰拉德不肯放松。  
“从什么时候做准备？塞尔吉奥，从我没有去堕胎的第一秒开始，从我喜欢上你这个混蛋的第一秒开始。”  
他就那么轻而易举地说出口了。塞尔吉奥难以置信地盯着他，这即便是杰拉德也太……  
他脱口而出，就像是喊一句皇家马德里万岁那样容易。  
“你是不是觉得我不会对你说这句话，Sese？”杰拉德轻声问。  
“那可真是抱歉，我从很久以前就……”杰拉德脸上有一些红晕，但又显得得意洋洋。这个该死的巴塞罗那家伙，永远会为占一丁点上风而沾沾自喜。  
“艹。”塞尔吉奥沉默半天，闷闷地骂了一句。  
“你只需要一点时间，Sese。你知道这事儿会发生。”  
“什么他妈？”塞尔吉奥难以置信地追问：“你让我接受这个？接受你在我面前死了，下一次？”  
杰拉德无奈地看着他：“滚过来，你个混蛋。”  
下一秒，他被杰拉德扑进一张椅子里。这个一米九长手长脚的Omega混蛋，塞尔吉奥无奈地想，那双蓝色的眼睛离他这么近，他们的额头紧紧贴在一块。  
“别这么过分，塞尔吉奥。想想，你会保护我的，你会更认真地保护我们的孩子，你会克服的。”杰拉德认真地看着他。  
但他舔了舔嘴唇，笑起来：“但你这个混蛋，你下次还会问我巴萨是不是不那么重要了，你还会怀疑我是不是给你耍了什么小花招。”  
塞尔吉奥停顿了好一会儿，他忍不住笑起来，然后他发觉靠在他膝盖上的那个混蛋也在笑：“特别得意，是不是，杰拉德？你赢了一局。”  
“那是当然。”杰拉德得意洋洋，几乎要快乐地在他腿上跳舞：“我只是不知道你什么时候会突然爆发。毕竟，你是个操蛋的Alpha。”  
塞尔吉奥沉默了一会儿，在心里认同了这个想法。  
是的。塞尔吉奥从来不知道杰拉德怎么想的，但杰拉德总能说中重点。  
而他的优势在于他从来乐于抢先发问。  
“别告诉我你从那么早就想明白了。你那时候还在骗我，Geri。”  
杰拉德叹了口气：“好吧。我只是不确定……我不确定你在想什么，塞尔吉奥。但总要有个人要赌一局。”  
“如果我赢了，你，孩子，巴塞罗那，甚至整个西班牙……”塞尔吉奥伸出手贴上杰拉德的胸膛，他感受到那里有颗心脏在砰砰跳动。  
“我都会拥有。大赌注，大风险，我只是需要知道……”那双蓝眼睛再次对上了塞尔吉奥的眸子：“我只是需要知道这赌注值不值得我去冒风险。”  
所有人都知道，塞尔吉奥的另一个优势是，他只需要一秒钟，就能知道他想要什么。  
“所以我赌赢了吗？”杰拉德问。  
“得了吧，你不需要更多的虚荣了。”他无奈地摇摇头：“你知道吧？我以后仍然会偶尔怀疑你，我会怀疑你是不是又玩了什么小花招。”  
“我还会问你，巴萨和孩子到底哪个重要，我们还会疯狂吵架，吵到所有西班牙的小报都拿我们做头版头条。”  
而杰拉德得意洋洋地大笑起来。  
“对，那是肯定的。”  
“但然后我们会和好，我们会在公开场合示爱，就为了闪瞎他们所有人的眼睛。他们会每天都在问，拉莫斯和皮克到底什么时候离婚，问到我们八十岁的时候。”  
好吧，塞尔吉奥不得不承认，杰拉德今天是对的。  
他把一个吻印在杰拉德的额头上。  
“就这么决定了，Geri。”

“因为这个，我将深爱你。”  
“没错，我也是。”

完


End file.
